Team RWBY Plays Assassin's Creed II (Continued)
by triscythe59
Summary: The continuation of tython055's fanfiction. RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth and Assassin's Creed is owned by Ubisoft.
1. Chapter 7

_**A/N: Hello! This is my first chapter of the continuation of RWBY Plays Assassin's Creed II! First, I like to thank tython055 for giving me the chance to finish his fic. Second, I would like to thank my fellow readers for supporting both tython055 and me in our fics we made. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Oh, and to just to let you know that said buttons on notifications will be the same as JNPR's.**_

**Chapter 7: Sequence 2 - Revenge Kill: Uberto**

**Ezio carefully made his way to La Rosa Colta, where he and Annetta both entered the building. After knocking at the door, he comes only to see many Cartesian women around. This was a brothel they entered.**

"Huh? Why are there so many Cartesians in that building?" Ruby innocently asks as she watches Ezio enter the said brothel.

The girls didn't say a word. They just stood dumbstruck and blushed while it immediately occurred to them where young Auditore ended up in.

"Guys?"

Her older half-sister was the first to snap out from her shock. "Um… Ruby, the reason that there are so many Cartesians there is… well…"

"It's a place where they all stay!" Blake answers in Yang's place.

"It is? I-I mean it is!" Yang stutters at first but immediately uses her partner's answer as an excuse.

"Really? That's cool that they all live together." The red hooded huntress says innocently while not noticing her teammates sighed in relief.

"Yes… it is isn't you dolt." Weiss mutters in a low voice making sure that her partner didn't hear.

**Ezio was surprised and confused as he looks around. "I think we have the wrong building...". _WBY silently agreed with him.**

"**No, no. This is it." Annetta answers as she walks off, leaving a dumbstruck Ezio behind.**

"WHAT!" _WBY all shouted in unison, not believing in what they just heard.

Ruby jumped a bit by the sudden outburst. "What's wrong?!"

"Nothing you need to worry about Ruby." Her partner immediately answered for all of them.

"Bu-."

"NOTHING. You need to worry about." Weiss immediately cut her off, giving a 'don't pry' look.

Seeing that she won't get any answers, Ruby just pouted and muttered 'weirdos.'

**A woman approached Ezio. Ezio could not help himself but stare at her beauty. The girls just rolled their eyes.**

"**It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Messer Ezio..." The woman greeted him with a lovely voice as she observes the Auditore from head to toe. "Annetta speaks quite highly of you. I can see why."**

"That, I can agree with you, lady." The Brawler smirked, agreeing that Ezio is real eye candy.

**Ezio chuckled at the complement. "I appreciate the kind words, Madonna...?"**

"**Ti prego (Please), call me Paola." The know named beauty introduced herself.**

"**Thank you for offering your home to my family, Paola."**

"Not the worst hiding place, but there are a few exceptions." The former White Fang member says.

"Speaking from experience?" Weiss asks.

"I'd rather not talk about." The heir of SDC nodded in understanding.

"**It was the least I could do. You must be tired. Perhaps you'd li–."**

**Ezio cut Paola off while he raised both his hands in a gesture to stop her. "No, grazie. (No, thank you.) I can't stay."**

"**Why? Where are you going?"**

"**To kill Uberto Alberti." The vengeful Auditore lightly growled.**

"You're going down, you bastard," Yang growled as her eyes turned red as he remembered the betrayal he committed.

"Language!" Her half-younger chirped while Yang just pouted in annoyance.

"**I understand your desire for vengeance, but the Gonfaloniere is a powerful man. You're not a killer, Ezio–."**

"**Spare me the lecture." Ezio cut her off again but a bit rudely this time.**

"–**But I can make you one." Paola finished her sentence, surprising Ezio of the unexpected offer.**

This offer caught the team off-guard and surprised the girls.

"Okay, I was not expecting that." The brawler commented.

"Wait, so Paola is going to teach Ezio how to kill?"

"Looks like it," Weiss answered her partner.

"It seems Paola is more than she appears." Blake deduced, earning a nod from her friends then narrowed her eyes towards the owner of the brothel. _'But why would she help him?'_

"**And why are you going to teach me how to kill?" Ezio asked, confused, and a bit skeptical from hearing this from the owner of the brothel there in.**

"**I'm not." The beauty said. "I'm going to teach you how to survive. Come."**

**The next day, Ezio followed Paola to the back of the building. There he sees a few of the Courtesans huddling together and conversing with each other.**

A profile on the Courtesans appears. The girls were a bit skeptical about choosing if they want to learn more about the Courtesans since their technical prostitutes. Before they could say anything, Tython sends them a note.

'_Before you all say anything, I suggest you learn more about the Courtesans since Ezio will be getting there help in the future.'_

Seeing the logic in the note, they decided to open the notification.

'_**REBECCAC84: Those girls are definitely available for hire. I bet you can use them as moving cover. In fact, try sending them to tempt unwanted guards.'**_

"REBECCAC84?" Weiss raised a brow.

"That must be Rebecca's pen name." Ruby deduced. "I think she's giving Desmond some advice."

"And us."

"And us too, Yang."

'_**Prostitution was one of the most popular occupations for Renaissance women, whose only other options in most cases were staying with their families or living in a convent. Italian society supported prostitution, and many brothels were regulated by the government. At the end of the 15th Century, cities started to pass laws against prostitution, forcing courtesans to wear specific outfits and separating them from respected society.'**_

"That was… educational." Weiss said slightly surprised and disgusted that a country was willing to support prostitution at the time.

"Wait…" Ruby spoke next with a blush on her face that matches her hood after reading the notification, then squeaked. "That's what a brothel _is_!"

The girls stiffened at the fact the notification just gave their young, innocent leader information she shouldn't be even be learning at her age.

Another letter appeared.

'_Oops.__'_

When Yang saw the eyewink emoji after the 'Oops,' her eyes immediately turned red and got angry knowing what the message meant.

"OH, YOU LITTLE PRICK! YOU KNEW WHAT THE NOTIFICATION IS AND YOU STILL SHOWED IT TO US!" Yang yelled at the letter like she was waiting for a reaction out of it. The other girl's dog piled at Yang to hold her back from breaking anything in their dorm. Again.

"I'm cool. I'm cool." The berserker said as she took slow breathings to calm herself. "Sorry about that." The girls sighed in relief and continued back to the game.

**Another notification appears, this time information on Paolo's profile.**

Another note from Tython appears.

'_I strongly urge you, girls, to learn about Paola.'_

Yang was about to open her mouth only to cut off by another note.

'_And don't worry anything indecent about this, I promise.'_

The three older girls were a bit skeptical about what Tython said.

"Common girls, let's just give him a chance." The youngest tried to convince them.

Weiss sighed, giving in to her partner. "Very well…"

"I agree," Blake said. "I'm honestly curious why Paola would help Ezio."

"Fine. But I swear if this is another trick…" Yang mumbled to herself as she opens the notification.

'_**There isn't much information about Paola in the history books, but the Florentine archives reveal that she was orphaned at age 8 when her parents were killed at sea. Left with a choice between joining a nunnery and prostitution, she began a life on the streets.**_

_**At 16, she vanishes from the records, only to reappear at age 20 when she was arrested for murdering a city guard. On an interesting note, Giovanni Auditore represented her in court, winning the case on a self-defense plea.**_

_**Released from prison, Paola went on to start her own brothel to protect other unfortunate women of the street.'**_

"I see… so that's why Paola is helping Ezio" The Faunus smiled learning that Ezio's father would go out of his way to those in need. "Giovanni helped Paola once in the past."

"Yeah…" her partner agreed with her. "Glad to know that the last of the Auditore family is in good hands."

"I agree, I, for one, am glad that Giovanni's actions have inspired Paola to help other Courtesans such as herself, to have a place to call home. Despite its… occupation." Weiss said, seeing a new light towards the Courtesans of the Renaissance.

"Yeah! The Auditores are the coolest!" Ruby chirped. "I'm so glad that their a part of Desmond's family tree."

"**Discretion is a paramount in my profession. We must walk the streets freely: seen, but unseen. You, too, must learn to blend like us and become one with the city's crowds. My girls will show you how..." She instructed him about the ways of blending into the crowd.**

'_**Blend'**_

'_**ENTER a group to BLEND.'**_

"I see… so that's what she meant by 'survive.'" The cookie lover said. "She's going to teach Ezio how to hide!"

"Yes… a perfect start for a soon-to-be Assassin." The Heiress said.

"All right, teach away, Paola." Before the brawler could start, her partner tapped her shoulder.

"Hey Yang, can I have a go in this one?"

"Hm? Oh! Sure, come to think of it; you haven't got the chance to play yet." Blake smiled as her partner passes the controller to her and begins to play Ezio.

"**Come a little bit closer, Ezio…" Ezio followed Paola's instructions. He hid among the group of Courtesans, leaving him invisible from the outside.**

"Hiding among the crowds…" The cat Faunus muttered in thought.

"What's up Blake?"

"It's nothing, Ruby. It's just… in all my years of training in stealth, I never considered the thought about blending in the crowd."

"Really?" Weiss said a slightly bit surprising considering she was trained under the terrorist group.

"Yes. Come think about it; I don't think anyone among the White Fang has ever trained to do so."

"Really?" Yang, this time, spoke. "Huh. Guess we learned something new about the WF."

"Yeah… we did, didn't we?" Blake said. _'If the Fang ever learned this kind of skill, they'd be even more dangerous… including 'him'.' _The cat Faunus suppressed a shudder at the memory of Adam. She quickly continued back at the game.

"**Like what you see." One of the Courtesans purred at Ezio teasingly.**

The girls blushed a bit at that comment.

**After Ezio got the hang of Blending, a notification appears.**

'_**Follow Paola'**_

**Just as it said, Poala walked out of the building and out to the streets, and Ezio followed.** **Another notification followed the last one.**

'_**BLEND to become invisible to GUARDS.'**_

"Now, that's a challenge." Blake gave a small smirk with a hint of excitement as she plays.

**To test him, he and Paola took a walk around the brothel. Another notification on Blending shows itself.**

'_**BLEND'**_

'_**BLEND by sitting on a bench with CIVILIANS.'**_

"Really? Can you even hide while sitting on a bench? Out on public?" Ruby says, with hint curiosity.

"I can think a few ideas for that to work," Blake said.

"Really? Like what?" Weiss asked.

"Well, you can cover yourself with a newspaper or something, having a conversation with someone on the said bench or minding your own business while wearing a hood." She smirked at the last part.

"Oh, haha." Weiss sarcastically as she rolled her eyes amused.

**Ezio kept moving from one group to the next, confusing any guard who might have seen him. Paola walked as if it were a peaceful day while Ezio kept a close distance to her as possible while using his new Blending skills.**

**After the long walk, they returned to the back of the brothel safe and sound.**

'_**Checkpoint reached.'**_

"Way the go, Blake!" Her Team leader cheered.

Blake sighed in relief. "Thanks, Ruby."

"**Bene! (Good!) Now that you've learned to blend." The head Courtesan praised Ezio for his achievement. "I'll show you how you can use it for more than just moving around. Let's teach you how to steal."**

'_**STEAL'**_

'_**HOLD Button and WALK into someone to STEAL from them.'**_

RWBY recalls at the beginning that they have no problems from stealing from the bad guys and where about to shrug it off.

A letter from Tython appears.

'_If you're thinking that you're just going to steal from the bad guys, then your being naïve.'_

The girls blinked at the comment from the note.

"What are you saying?" Weiss narrowed her eyes at the note. Another appeared to continue the conversation.

'_I'm saying that sure there's nothing wrong with stealing from the bad guys, but there will come a time that you're going to have to steal from civilians even if they did nothing wrong.'_

"WHAT!" Ruby shouted in disappointment. "Ezio's a good person! Why would he, rather anybody, would do that?!"

'_Think of it this way. There is a bad person invited to a party. This person did terrible things that are enough to send him life in prison. What's worse is that he'll do something bad at the party and you can't get any more invitations. The party has tight security and the only way you can enter is having that invitation. Which is better? Steal it from a random person for the greater good or let the said bad person have his way?'_

This made Ruby and the others think carefully at the scenario, and in the end they grudgingly knew that they have to stop him even if it means stealing something from a poor sap to do so.

**Doing what she said, Ezio walked up to one of the Courtesan and stole a few Florins from her. However, he didn't expect her to yell out.**

"**Thief! Thief!" The said Courtesan shouted jokingly.**

"She sounds like she's enjoying it." Yang laughs at the scene. "I know I would."

"Yang~!" Her sister moaned in annoyance.

'_**STEAL'**_

'_**HURRY AWAY after STEALING to avoid being caught.'**_

"Pretty obvious when your stealing in public." Blake sarcastically said, ironically, since she was the former.

"**Once you've stolen from someone Ezio, You mustn't linger." Paola lectured as Ezio understood and carefully did the same to a different Courtesan this time walking away from her.**

"**Help! Somebody stop him!" The robbed Courtesan shouted jokingly.**

"**Pay attention! You must leave once you've picked their pocket." Paola continued to lecture as another notification revealed for his task.**

'_**Steal from at least 5 different people.'**_

**With that, the young Auditore slowly walked up to the group, and flawlessly stole a few Florins from them.**

'_**Memory Synched.'**_

"That was fun," Blake said as she handed back the controller to Yang.

"Yeah, you sure 'stole' the spotlight there." Yang joked. "Eh? Eh?"

The girls moaned at the bad joke.

_**30 December, 1476**_

**After being taught the necessary skills to survive in Florence, Ezio returned to Paola to discuss their next step. ****Paola clapped her hands, gesturing to her Courtesan. "You can go now, girls."**

"**Do we have to?" "So innocent..." "He's cute..." The girls all said teasingly a bit sad that there done helping with Ezio's teaching but did what they're told regardless.**

"Must be a hard being a pretty boy, huh, Ezio." The brawler purred even she couldn't help admitting to herself Ezio being a charmer.

The two older girls slightly blushed at that comment, while the youngest just tilted her head in confusion thanks to her innocence.

"**Now that you've learned how to approach the enemy, we need to find you a suitable weapon." This caught Ezio's attention.**

This also caught a particular weapon loving nut. "GASP! The Hidden Blade!" Ruby squealed in glee, now getting the chance to see Ezio using it for the first time.

"**What would you have me use?" The soon to be killer asks wondering what kind of weapon would be suitable to end his Father and two Brothers' killer.**

"**Ah, but you already have the answer..." Paola answers as she hands other ****Giovanni Auditore da Firenze****'s broken ****Hidden Blade****.**

"**Hey! My father's blade and bracer..." Ezio said in shock as he gets them back from his mentor. "How did you get them?"**

"**By using the same skills I've just taught you." The Head Courtesan answers with a smug look on her face as she chuckles.**

"Oh, she's good." The firecracker comment as she smirked at Paola's style while the others giggled.

_Meanwhile, in Cinder's Team…_

The villains were discussing their evil plan, then suddenly, Emerald paused and had a look of annoyance.

Mercury notices this. "What's up Em?"

"I don't know why… but I feel like I'm being one-upped for some reason…"

Mercury raised a brow, not knowing what to say to that. Cinder eyed at Neo likely for an answer, but to see she just shrugged, not knowing (or caring) about what Emerald said.

Cinder sighed, not caring for that comment. "Let's continue back to the track, shall we?"

"Y-yes ma'am."

"Will do."

_Back to Team RWBY…_

"**It's not exactly in working condition," Ezio stated.**

"**I assume you are familiar with ****Leonardo da Vinci****?"**

The girls perked up at remembering the painter's name.

"**Sì. (Yes.) But how does a painter factor into this?" Ezio deadpans as he remembers the man that sells his paintings to his family.**

'**He's far more than that. Bring him the pieces. You'll see." Paola says as she walks back to her Brothel but was stopped by Ezio.**

"**Before I go, one last question – if I may?"**

"**Of course."**

"**Why have you given your aid so readily to me, a stranger?" The young Auditore asks curiously as he ponders the question at why Paola would help him learn all these skills just for the sake of killing someone.**

"It's because she's friends with your dad," Ruby answered.

**Paola paused for a moment giving a sad smile; then, she pulled up her sleeve to show scars on her forearm, the result of being tortured.**

The girls gasped in shock at the site.

"**I too know betrayal." She answers as she continues to walk back inside the building.**

The girls stayed silent for a moment after seeing her scars. Ruby was the one who broke the silence.

"H-how did she get those scars." Ruby stuttered a bit hesitant of asking the question.

A message appears.

'_Sadly, it was never mentioned how Paola obtained her scars. The only fan theory is that she obtained it after or before killing a guard, which possibly might be the one responsible.'_

"That sucks." Yang pouted, a bit angry about how Paola was treated without knowing how.

Weiss instinctively touched her scar, frowning at the memory at how she got it. While Blake inwardly sighed that how similar she was treated like her people.

**After understanding her reason, Ezio walked out of the building. Knowing what to do, Ezio headed to Leonardo's workshop. A few notifications appear.**

'_**HIRING GROUPS'**_

'_**PRESS Button to HIRE a group.'**_

'_**GIVING ORDERS'**_

'_**PRESS Button to make a hired group WAIT for you.'**_

'_**GIVING ORDERS'**_

'_**Press Button to make a hired group FOLLOW you.'**_

"That's good, that way we don't need to worry about constantly hiding in a single spot or wait for a group of civilians to blend when Ezio's notorious," Weiss noted.

**Using his newfound skills, Ezio was able to avoid any guards with ease. He finally reached his destination and knocked on Leonardo's ****workshop door**** and enters.**

**Leonardo is seen doing his work on his study table. He looks up to see that Ezio has entered his home.**

"**Oh! Ezio Auditore! I... I didn't expect to see you again." The painter happily greeted the young man, then frowned a bit. "What with all that's happened..." But he quickly switched back to his kind greeting. "Ah! Where are my manners! Welcome back!" He hugged him, which caught Ezio off guard but returned one in kind. "Now, how can I be of service?"**

The girls were all touched by Leonardo's kindness.

"Leonardo is a good man." The Faunus said, giving a warm smile to the painter.

"Yeah, I'm sensing there's going to be a real bromance between those two." The blondie smiled said.

"Yeah!" Team RWBY's Leader cheered. "I'm betting was going to see a lot of him in the game."

Weiss hummed in deep thought as she looked at Leonardo. "Why does he remind me of someone?" She said out loud enough for the others to hear raising an eyebrow.

"**I was hoping you could repair something of mine."**

"**Of course! Come! This way." Leonardo said excitingly as he guides him to his study table. "Ah, che pasticcio... Tutto il santo giorno che cerco... (Oh, what a mess.. I've spent the whole day looking for...)" he mumbles to himself in frustration as he cleans his table "Let me clear a space." Ezio waited patiently as he watched in slight amusement after Leonardo finishes. "All right, let's see it!"**

**Ezio handed him the broken blade and bracer and quickly took it and placed it on his table as he studies it carefully.**

"**Fascinating... I don't know, Ezio. Despite its age, the construction is rather advanced. I've never seen anything quite like it." He took a thinking pose then looked back to Ezio. "I'm afraid, there's not much I can do without the original plans. Mi dispiace. (I'm sorry.)"**

**A bit disappointed, Ezio reached out to take the blade, but Leonardo noticed the ****old parchment**** Ezio possessed. "Wait, wait, wait!" He quickly stopped him from taking everything and unraveled the page.**

"**What are you doing?" Ezio asked, bewildered at the unexpected scene.**

"**The contents of this page are encrypted!" The artist explained as he took a journal from his table. "But if my theory is correct... Based on these sketches, it may very well..." He continues to explain as he compares his notes to the parchment.**

"**It may very well what?" Ezio questioned as if he was begging for the answer.**

"**Please, sit!" Leonardo ordered him as he gestured to a seat.**

"**Leonardo?"**

"**Shhhh!" The artist shushed him without even looking away from his work.**

"Oh, Oum! He's another version, Ruby!" The Ice Queen announced realizing the comparison between the two.

The girls laughed at the realization while Ruby just pouted.

"That is not true!" The weapon lover defended herself. Then a note appeared to her.

'_Do you like weapons?'_

"Of course, I do!" Ruby answered proudly.

'_Do you enjoy creating/building weapons?'_

"Yes! I enjoy doing that! After all I did create Crescent Rose."

'_Do you lock yourself in a workshop while you completely ignore everyone until you finish with the said weapon?'_

"Y-yes…" Ruby answered a bit hesitantly.

'_Ladies and Gentlemen, Team RUBY, I present to you… Ruby Rose, The Leonardo of Remnant.'_

"Ptf! HAHAHAHAHA" Yang broke down laughing as she fell to the ground holding her sides.

Weiss and Blake were covering their mouths snickering, doing their best to hold in their laughter at the funny comparison.

While Ruby was utterly speechless, and her face was as red as her clothing, and the only thing she could do was cover her face with her hood. This lasted a few minutes.

After that, they all calmed down and continued the game.

**Giving up, Ezio obediently sat on a chair while Leonardo decoded the page.**

"**Remarkable! If we transpose the letters and then select every third..." The artist mumbles to himself as he is devoted to his newfound work while Ezio just sat and watched.**

The girls chuckled at the reminder of the two while Ruby just pouted with a slight blush.

**After some time, Ezio fell asleep. Leonardo woke Ezio and showed him the repaired bracer.**

"**There. It's finished!"**

"**Hmm?" Ezio slowly woke up a bit tired. "What's finished?"**

"**The blade! I managed to decode that parchment of yours. It showed me exactly what to do." Leonardo explained as he was about to pass it to Ezio, but he held it away.**

"Yay! It's done!" Ruby said excitingly.

"A shame we didn't see how he fixed it," Weiss said a bit disappointed.

"That's fine, and I bet I could figure it out in my free time."

**Then unexpectedly picked up a butcher's knife. "Now, all that's left is to remove your ring finger."**

"…What?" The girls said in unison at what Leonardo just said.

"**Really?" Ezio asked, not believing at first in what the painter declared.**

"**I'm sorry, but this is how it must be done. The blade is designed to ensure the commitment of whoever wields it."**

"WHAT?!" The Team, this time, shouted together.

"W-why would a weapon do that?!" Ruby squeaked, not believing a weapon could just hurt someone when someone uses it, knowing that Crescent Rose never once injured her. Well, during her training at the beginning.

A letter from Tython appears to answer their question.

'_During Altaïr's time, when an Assassin has completed their training, they are granted with their own Hidden Blade, but as Leonardo stated you need to lose your ring finger to use it, since because the blade is apparently to close to where the ring finger is when you clench your fist. It is also an Initiation for an Assassin to join the Creed fully.'_

The girls turned green at such a thing.

"Th-that's such a terrible weapon flaw…" Ruby noted after reading the letter.

"Agreed." Her partner said. "Whoever designed it wasn't very careful at how it works."

"If it were me, I would pick another weapon if I had to lose a limb to use it." The brawler said and unknowingly had a small shiver but shrugged it off. "I doubt Ezio would want it now."

"I'm not so sure…" The cat Faunus answered. "People would do anything to get their hands-on revenge…" She muttered understanding about revenge herself rather than the said person who is to obsess with it. "And besides, we did see in the intro that Ezio will be using it in the end."

**Thinking carefully, Ezio decides one finger is worth getting the weapon to avenge his family.**

"**Bene. (Fine.) Do it quickly." Ezio placed his finger on the table, closed his eyes reading himself for what next. **

"Called it."

"Oh, I can't look." Ruby covered her eyes but peeked through, not helping herself to watch.

The girls watched as they braced themselves at what comes next.

**Leonardo swings the butcher's knife, making a loud thunk noise on the table as he brought down the blade. Ezio jumped at this but oddly felt no pain. He opens his eyes only to see that the knife only hits the wood next to his hand.**

"Huh?" The girls blinked at the site. Did Leonardo miss it?

**Leonardo just chuckled as he tapped Ezio's shoulder "I was only having fun, Ezio! Though the blade once required a sacrifice, it's been modified. You can keep your finger."**

The girls sighed in relief but couldn't help but be annoyed at the painter's little joke.

**Following this, Ezio displayed an expression of irritation but ignored it as he slipped the bracer onto his arm, and a blade hidden within it slid out.**

"**Incredible..."**

"You could say that again…" Ruby said in awe as he drooled over at the Hidden Blade.

"**Yes, it is! Tell me: Do you have other pages like this?" Leonardo asked as he shows the parchment he studied.**

"**I'm sorry, only the one."**

"**Listen, if you ever do happen across another one of these, please bring it to me."**

"Just like Ruby when she asks for a new Weapon Mag!" The older half-sister said, earning a few giggles.

"Hey!"

"**You have my word. And thank you for fixing this. It–." They were interrupted by a loud banging on the door.**

"**By order of the Florentine ****guard****: Open this door!" A guard shouted as he continued to bang the door.**

"Ah, oh," Ruby said, worried for the two.

"**Eh, just a moment." Leonardo awkwardly answered as turned to Ezio. "Wait here!" Leonardo left Ezio behind to answer the door. There he confronted the guard.**

"**Are you Leonardo da Vinci?" The said guard questioned.**

"**Sì. (Yes.) How may I be of service?"**

"**I need you to answer some questions."**

"**Certainly." The artist answered as the guard led Leonardo to the courtyard beside his workshop.**

"**What seems to be the trouble?" Leonardo asked, pretending if something is wrong.**

"Hm. He's good keeping his posture." Weiss said while Blake nodded in agreement.

"**A witness claims to have seen you consorting with an enemy of the city."**

"That witness can go to-."

"Yang! Language!" Ruby stopped her sister.

"I didn't even say it…" Yang pouted.

"**What? Me? Consorting? Preposterous!"**

"**When was the last time you saw or spoke with Ezio Auditore?"**

"**Who?"**

"**Non fare il finto tonto. (Don't play dumb with me.)" The guard snapped at him. "We know you were close with ****the family****. Hmm."**

**Leonardo only just shrugged in confusion, continuing to pretend that he knows nothing. This only angered the guard. "Perhaps this will help to clear your head?" He threw Leonardo to the ground and kicked him several times.**

"Bastard!" Yang shouted while her eyes turned red.

"Officers of the Law abusing their power…" Blake spatted in disdained towards Leonardo's treatment.

Weiss stayed quiet and just frowning at the site.

"Don't worry, Leonardo! Ezio will save you!" Ruby shouted, hoping he will do just that.

"**Ready to talk?" The guard kicked Leonardo again while he yelped in pain. "What about now?"**

'_**Checkpoint reached.'**_

'_**Assassinate the guard.'**_

**Ezio could no longer watch while his friend was being tortured; he quietly rushed to the guard unnoticed. Determined to protect his friend from being treated in a manner that was unduly harsh, Ezio moved in and assassinated the guard using his father's newly repaired Hidden Blade.**

**As the guard dropped dead, Leonardo slowly rosed up, slightly gasping in pain.**

"**Grazie, (Thank you,) Ezio!" Leonardo thanked his savior.**

"Your welcome, Leo," Yang answered.

"Why are you answering?" Blake deadpan.

"Hey, I'm controlling Ezio, so yeah." Yang shrugged.

"**Sorry about that."**

"**Eh, I've grown accustomed to their abuses." The painter dismissed the thought as if it was nothing.**

"**What of the body?"**

"**Bring it inside and put it with the others."**

"**Others?" Ezio blinked.**

The girls blinked in surprise at well.

"**The city gives them to me. For research." The painter answers.**

"Oh, right this is the Renaissance, Tython did say they did also study the human body at the time," Weiss remembered.

'_**Checkpoint reached.'**_

'_**Carry the corpse into Leonardo's workshop.'**_

**Ezio carried the dead guard into Leonardo's workshop and placed it in a corner.**

"**Over there. See? Like it never happened!"**

"**Thank you, Leonardo – for everything." Ezio heartfully thanked Leonardo for helping him in his time of need.**

"**Any time! And remember, if you find more of those strange pages, bring them to me. Should they contain new designs, I will upgrade your blade as well!"**

"**Of course." The Auditore answered. "Now, I really should be getting back to Paola..."**

"**Porgile i miei omaggi! (Send her my regards!)"**

"Totally seeing the bromance," Yang smirked while the others agreed.

'_**Memory Synced.'**_

'_**HIDDEN BLADE ACQUIRED'**_

'_**HIDDEN BLADE'**_

'_**You can use the HIDDEN BLADE to fight.'**_

"Yes! Let's see how Ezio does with this bad boy." The brawler said eager to use the Hidden Blade.

"But first, we need to head back to Paola." Her partner reminded her.

"Right."

_**31 December, 1476**_

**After having his Hidden Blade repaired by Leonardo da Vinci, Ezio returned to La Rosa Colta to meet with Paola. **

"**You were gone for quite a while."**

"**Leonardo likes to talk," Ezio said as he rolls his eyes in amusement.**

"Just like Ruby," Yang said while the girls laughed.

"I do not!" Ruby said. "Only when I'm excited…" She muttered at the last part.

"**That he does. But I trust you did more than talk?"**

**Ezio answers by showing her the repaired bracer and that it's functioning well by showing the fixed blade shooting out of it.**

"**Impressive!" Paola says in awe.**

"I can never get tired of that." The reaper said, having stars on her eyes.

"**I'm rather fond of it myself," Ezio admitted.**

"**I've given you the skills, Leonardo's given you the blade. All the remains is the deed."**

"**Where can I find Uberto?" Ezio asked voice filled with confidence to kill the man responsible for the deaths of his father and brothers.**

"**According to my girls, he'll be attending an unveiling tonight of Verrocchio's latest work," Paola answers, giving Ezio all the information he needs. "It will be held at the Santa Croce cloister."**

"**Watch over my mother and sister while I'm away."**

"**Of course, Ezio." The owner, the Brothel said. "As if they were my own."**

**Knowing that the remaining half his family is safe under the hands of Paola, Ezio heads to the exhibition of Verrocchio's to exact his revenge.**

"Get ready, Uberto… cause Ezio's coming for you." Yang said fully determine to take Ezio to his betrayer.

A notification on Uberto's profile pops up.

"…Do we really need to look at that bastard's profile?" Yang narrowed her eyes at the notification. "I mean, he did kill half of Ezio's family. What's there to learn?"

Another letter shows up.

'_I suggest you do Yang. You may not like it, but it is vital to gather information on your target before you do anything. Like Huntsman and Huntresses, the Assassins have to investigate there said target before doing the deed, and let's say this info gives the players a genuine reason to Assassinate the said targets.'_

"I agree with Tython Yang. If we are going to take him down, I suggest we need to learn more about him." Weiss says the others agreed.

Sighing in defeat, Yang opens the Profile.

"**Uberto Alberti," Shaun announced as he describes his profile from outside the Animus. "Trusted friend of the Auditore family. According to the history books, this guy was a saint. He prosecuted murderers, rapists, the worst criminals. One of the best lawyers in ****Italy****, he won every case, in spite of the fact he was self-taught."**

"**Now, ****I**** found a backdoor into the ****Templars****' database server, I've been combing it for some kind of smoking gun. I found it." Shaun continues as he reveals what he has discovered. "Apparently, Uberto's family was evicted by the ****Medici****bank****. Uberto's been aching for revenge ever since, and the Templars promised him support."**

"**Ezio****'s ****father**** was standing in the way, AND Uberto was jealous of his influence over the ****Florentine**** government. Two birds with one stone, isn't it?" Shaun mused but continued. "It looks like Uberto used his election to the Signoria as his opportunity to strike."**

The girls were shocked to learn that the man who betrayed the Auditore was, in fact, a respected layer in Ezio's time. But what shocked them even more than the reason for his betrayal was because his family was removed from the Medici bank.

Ruby held back a few tears while she was angry at the real reason Uberto's betrayal.

Yang's eyes turned red as she grinds her teeth in rage as she carefully not crushed the controller on her hands.

Blake narrowed her eyes as she held back her rage after learning Uberto's betrayal. If you look closer, her eyes looked slit like a cat.

While Weiss, she suppressed a shudder. She couldn't help but compare Uberto with her father Jacques, albeit Uberto was no racist, but they both have in common regarding money, which Weiss deep down hated.

With this information, Team RWBY is now more than ever to take Uberto down.

**Ezio using his blending skills to avoid all the guards who are patrolling the streets. As he reached the exhibition, he climbed up at one of the buildings than waited on a nearby rooftop for Uberto to arrive. After a while, Uberto arrived, accompanied by ****Lorenzo de' Medici****.**

The girls glared at the betrayer as they watched and listen.

"**Again with this?" Uberto said in annoyance. Ezio close by carefully listened in.**

"**You have overstepped your bounds, Uberto," Lorenzo argued.**

"**Who are you to speak of bounds," Uberto argued back at Lorenzo as they walked. "You, who have crowned yourself Lorenzo de' Medici, Principe (Prince) of Firenze."**

"So, that's Lorenzo…" Blake said.

"**I've done no such thing."**

"**Of course not." The traitor said sarcastically. "Ever innocent. How convenient. At least now we see how far your reach extends - which is to say - nowhere at all. It has proved a valuable lesson for me and my allies."**

"**Yes. Your allies, the ****Pazzi****. Is that what this is about?"**

"**Be careful with your words, Lorenzo. You might attract the wrong sort of attention." Uberto finished as they both entered the Santa Croce cloister to attend the exhibition.**

'_**Checkpoint reached.'**_

'_**Follow Uberto without being detected.'**_

"Ok." Yang took a deep breath as she controlled Ezio. "Time to fulfill your revenge Ezio."

The girls nodded as they played.

**After Ezio saw them enter the building, he makes his move. Noticing a cart filled with haystack, he performs a Leap of Faith to get to the ground faster. Slowly he made his way with the crowd to the location of the unveiling entering the same entrance that Uberto and Lorenzo took while avoiding the eyes of the guards.**

"Better hide when we do the deed," Blake recommended

"Right," Yang answered.

**Inside, he still hides among the crowd who are talking among themselves while they observe the paintings.**

Weiss couldn't help but feel uncomfortable as she compares the exhibit to the parties that she had to attend under her father's orders.

**While hiding, he finally found Uberto talking to the guests of the party congratulating Uberto on the execution of the Auditore family.**

"**Good evening, Gonfaloniere." A gentleman greeted the traitor.**

"**To you as well." Uberto greeted back. "I trust you're enjoying yourselves?"**

"**Indeed! A nice distraction from that nasty business with the Auditore family."**

"**And to think I once thought of Giovanni as a brother..." Uberto said, pretending he was the one who was **_**betrayed**_**.**

"**Don't blame yourself! How could you have known what evils he planned?"**

"**I say we strike that traitor's name from the record books." The gentleman's lady companion pitched in. "Let history forget he ever even existed."**

"**Hmmm. Yes, I should look into that." The family killer considered the idea. "If you'll excuse me for a moment..."**

"Bastards…" Blake growled, not believing in what she just heard.

Weiss stayed quiet, feeling a bit more uncomfortable as she remembers similar conversations in said parties as they looked down on the lower people, both Humans, and Faunus.

"Ok, time to strike," Yang said about to make a move.

"Wait, Yang. Someone is walking up to Uberto." Ruby stopped her.

**As the Gonfaloniere had a moment to himself, two women walked towards Uberto to talk with him.**

"**Uberto! A moment of your time?" One of the women asked.**

"**Anything for you, Beatrice."**

**Beatrice laughs. "So! Tell us! How does it feel to be a hero?"**

RWBY just scoffed in disgust.

"**Please, I am no such thing." The **_**so-called hero**_** said. "As Gonfaloniere, it is my duty to ensure that the city of Firenze remains a shining beacon of justice. Corruption and its ilk shall find no purchase here so long as I am in control."**

"**You are a treasure, Uberto! I hope Lorenzo recognizes that!"**

"**Yes... our great leader, Lorenzo. I'll see you, ladies, later."**

**As he said, the two women excused himself, not after three more guests walked towards him.**

"**Ah, Uberto! There you are. I was just telling the other about the execution..." The first guest said.**

"**I mean no offense, but... what if they did not act alone?" The second guest asked.**

"**You can rest easy, friends. I am confident that this treachery began and ended with the Auditore family." The Gonfaloniere said confidently. Oh, how wrong he is.**

"In your dreams." Ruby snapped.

"**What of the other son? Ezio, was it?" The third guest asked.**

"**The child poses no danger. Soft hands and an even softer head. He'll be caught and executed before the week is out." Again, the traitor said confidently. Oh, how profoundly wrong, he is.**

"Oh, ho ho, you're so going to eat those words." Yang gave a savage grin, knowing what's going to happen in the end.

"**Don't let us keep you, Uberto. We just wanted to say hello." The first guess said as he and the others excused themselves.**

**But once more, a couple walked towards Uberto.**

"Seriously?!" Yang shouted in annoyance.

"**Evening to you, Gonfaloniere." The wife greeted.**

"**Is everything to your satisfaction?"**

"**Do you even need to ask? Of course!"**

"**Accept our thanks - for this evening - and for helping to keep Firenze safe." The husband said, thanking him. "I always had my doubts about the Auditore. Where did the family even come from? To gain such wealth and ... and prestige in... in a single generation?"**

Weiss perked up in this information.

"**And the children - with their odd names. Always making trouble." The wife added.**

Something in Weiss was slowly building up inside her. While her teams just glared as they listen to insults towards Ezio's family.

"**No surprise, given the company their father kept; ****whores**** and ****thieves****, I swear it!"**

What was building inside of Weiss was growing more and more to the point she was slowly panting hard. Her teammates were too angry at the conversation to notice.

"**Indeed. It is clear now he sought to undermine the city - to overturn all we've worked so hard to build." Uberto answered with nothing but lies.**

"**But thanks to you, that's over now."**

Hearing those words made something inside Weiss finally… snapped.

'_**Assassinate Uberto.'**_

"THAT'S IT! I'M GOING TO-." Yang yelled, getting ready to control Ezio, but to her surprise and the others, the controller was snatched away by Weiss.

"W-Weiss?" Ruby stuttered at her partner's reaction.

Weiss didn't say anything. She only focused on the screen controlling Ezio while she gave an expression that her teammates have never seen before. Rage. Pure rage.

**Unable to listen to any more insults about his family, Ezio moved out from the hiding space from the crowd and slowly walked towards his target for the kill.**

**A few of the crowd noticed him, and there were a few gasps and whispers. Finally, Uberto saw this and sees him.**

"**You..." The soon-to-be-deadman stiffens in shock and fear for not expecting the young Auditore to appear before him. "Guards! Arrest him!"**

**Before the guards could hear Uberto, Ezio grabs him and stabs him in his chest five times with his father's Hidden Blade with all his might. Releasing all his pain and anger for the man his family once called 'friend.'**

Weiss paused the game just before Uberto falls to the ground. She lowers her head down while the bangs of her hair cover her eyes as she slowly pants in exhaustion as if she just came out from a battle.

Her teammates stare at her in shock then it turned into worry.

"Wiess…?" Ruby slowly called out her name, worried at the action she just did. Before she could put her hand on her shoulder Weiss slowly stood up.

"I'm fine…" Wiess mutters loud enough for them to hear, though her head still lowered. "I… I just need to be in the restroom for a bit." Before they could say anything, she walked towards there dorm's bathroom entering and locking it. The girls could only look at each other worried about the heiress.

_Inside the bathroom…_

Weiss was washing her face doing her best to calm herself down. After washing her face, a note appears next to her.

'_You Ok?'_

Weiss didn't answer for a moment. Another letter appeared again.

'_Weiss, are you OK?'_

Weiss took a deep breath and finally answered with an exhausted look. "No, Tython. No, I'm not Ok." She whispers a bit.

'_I take it this is about Uberto?'_

She snorted at the question. "No, it's not about that traitorous ingrate."

'_Then it's about your father Jacques isn't?'_

Weiss nearly loses her balance at the question, and her eyes were wide open.

'_Want to talk about it?'_

"I have nothing to say to you." She snapped with a sharp whisper. Another note appears, Weiss nearly didn't read it but looked anyway.

'_Your right, you have nothing to say to me, but your Teammates do.'_

Weiss blinked at the last sentence. She closed her eyes as she thinks carefully what to do — after a few moments to herself, finally making her decision. As she was about to walk out of the bathroom she stops for a moment. "Thanks, Tython." She says with a smile.

One last note appears.

'_Anytime. __'_

_Back to the Team…_

"Weiss!" Ruby shouted, then lowered her voice. "Are you okay?"

She and the rest of her team look at Weiss with concern on their faces.

Weiss took a deep breath and shook her head. "No, Ruby, I'm not and… I want to talk about it." The girls were surprised by her answer but nodded as they listen to her reason.

Weiss talked about why she snatched the controller and why she looked angry. She explained that seeing the exhibit reminded her about a few parties she attended back in Atlas under her father's orders, and the guests would only talk about themselves and petty complains about their own lives. But what's worse is that the guests would talk about is how they would speak of there greed and how they look down on the lower people both being Human and Faunus, and what's worse is that her father agrees and tells with them like it doesn't mean anything.

"In all my life, I did everything I can to earn my father's approval," Weiss said as she took a deep breath. "And after playing this part of the game I finally realize something."

The girls leaned forward, waiting to hear what Weiss realized.

"I completely hate my father," Weiss answers giving a sad smile.

The girls blinked at her revelation, and they could tell that she was hurting, Ruby came to her partner's side and embraced her, both Blake and Yang did the same giving Weiss a group hug.

After a moment, they broke up.

"Do you feel better?" The cat Faunus asked the Schnee with a small smile.

"Yes, I believe I do." Weiss nodded at them, giving them a reassuring smile.

"If you ever want to talk about more about it, just give us a call Ice Queen."

"Yeah! What Yang said! And were partners after all."

"Thanks, everyone," Weiss says, being grateful to her team. _'There's a lot more I want to get off my chest, but that could wait for another time.'_ She thought to herself."Let's continue back in the game, shall we?"

The girls all nodded, and Yang resumed back into the game.

**As Ezio finishes, he lays the traitor to the ground. Then the background suddenly starts to deconstruct itself, then the screen turns white, then quickly opens again, showing Ezio holding the dying Uberto by his hand. While the background shows pure white with construct lines.**

The girls were surprised at the sudden change of scenery.

"What's happening?" The Team leader asked with a hint of awe in her voice.

A letter appeared.

'_Memory Corridor. A digital construct that allows the Animus to recreate accurate images from a subject's genetic memory when the memory is loaded, the virtual environment would be recreated over the memory corridor. Like when Ezio assassinates certain targets.'_

The girls where in awe again after learning another function of the Animus.

"**You would have done the same." The dying Uberto says his final words as he slowly dies. "To save the ones you love."**

"**Yes, I would. And I have." Ezio answers as he lays the traitor to the ground as he dies. The scenery changes back to the exhibit.**

"WHAT?!" Yang yelled in a rage after hearing Uberto's last words. "He betrays Ezio family, and dares give that excuse?!"

Weiss and Blake silently glared at the dead man while Ruby slightly teared up herself, confused if should ever be angry or sad. A not appears.

'_Before you guys say anything else, I should let you know that you're not the first to make that reaction, but in the novel version, it explains why Uberto did what he did. Do you want to see?'_

The girls discussed for a moment if they want to know. In the end, they decided they wanted to know why the Auditore's supposed 'Friend' did it.

'_In the novel After killing Uberto, Ezio took the documents that the Gonfaloniere had concealed from him and his father, as well as a letter from Uberto, meant for his wife and son. Ezio decided that he would see to it that she received the message, not wanting to sink to Uberto's level. Of course, he looks in it.:_

_My love,_

_I put these thoughts to paper in the hope that I might one day have courage to share them with you. In time, you'll no doubt learn that I betrayed Giovanni, labeled him a traitor and sentenced him to die._

_History will likely judge this to have been a matter of politics and greed. Know that it was not hate that forced my hand, but fear. When the Medici robbed us of all we owned, I found myself afraid. For you. For our son. For the future. What hope in this world for a man without proper means?_

_They offered me money and land in exchange for my collaboration. And so, this is how I came to betray my closest friend. However unspeakable the act, it seemed necessary at the time. And even now, looking back, I see no other way...'_

After reading, the girls had mixed emotions together. They were still angry, but they couldn't help being a bit sad what had happened to his family, yet RWBY, at the end, we're just disappointed.

"The fool..." Weiss said as she shook her head in disappointment.

"Why didn't he call for help?" Ruby asked, confused. "He could have call Giovanni for help."

"Ruby… I doubt it would have been easy." Blake said, slightly remembering that the White Fang did the same when they work with Torchwick.

"In the end, he chose his family despite the outcome," Yang mutters, understanding a bit but still was angry at Uberto.

**The whole place filled with a whispered Assassino. Ezio rose up and spoke to the crowd, angered and hands covered in blood. "The Auditore are not dead. I'm still here. ME! Ezio! Ezio Auditore!"**

The girls broke from there thoughts and smiled that Ezio fulfilled his revenge and reminded him that his family still lives.

'_**Checkpoint reached.'**_

A notification of Giovanni Auditore's Letter. Document about the conspiracy.

"Hey, it's Giovanni's final message," Ruby said a bit sad what she just said.

Yang saw this and gave her a small hug, which made her feel better.

'_**This document is meant to serve as a record of all I've learned over the past few weeks, in the event that I am silenced and prevented from sharing it with **__**you**__** myself. Understand first that the **__**Duke**__** of **__**Milan**__**'s **__**murder**__** was no mere political maneuver. Rather, it is but a piece of a conspiracy that reaches far beyond **__**Firenze**__**, counting members in **__**Roma**__**, **__**Venezia**__**, and **__**Forlì**__** \- to name but a few cities.**_

_**Attached to this note is a list - or rather, the start of one - of those I know to be guilty. Its contents are by no means complete, but I intend to rectify that shortly. I can, however, say with certainty that the **__**Pazzi family**__** is involved.**_

_**We must move quickly to question **__**Francesco**__** before he buys his freedom from prison. Doing so will surely add more names to the list. I already have my suspicions as to who these men are, given that their deeds bear the hallmark of an old **__**enemy**__**. I fear they-**_

_**(The note abruptly ends here. **__**Giovanni**__** must have had to stop and hide it when the **__**guards**__** showed up to arrest him.)'**_

"Poor Giovanni…" Ruby sadly muttered while the others agreed.

'_**Escape'**_

**The people gathered slowly began to register what has happened, and they started to shout and scream in fear. Some were running away while they cry out Assassino. The guards quickly rushed to the scene.**

**Not wanting to cause any more trouble Ezio took to the rooftops and escaped from the area. Easily avoiding the guards, he quickly escapes the area losing the guards.**

'_**Memory Synced.'**_

**Ezio had avenged the murder of his ****father**** and ****brothers****. On that note, he quickly rushes back to his remaining family.**

"Gotta say, this game is entertaining and all but's it's getting to us," Yang said, earning a confused look from the others.

"What do you mean, Yang?"

"I mean like that it just taught Weiss that she hates her dad, you okay, by the way?"

"I'm fine. Thank you," Weiss answers with a smile. "But Yang's right, this game did teach us a lot despite it being fictional and all."

"Yeah… it sure taught us a lot…" Blake said while she's was in deep thought. _'Is this all just a coincidence that Tython gave us this game?'_ She shook her head and kept that thought in the back of her head for now. Right now, she should enjoy the story and game along with her teammates.

_To be continued…_

_**A/N: Hope you all like this chapter. I received a few questions if, by chance, if the two teams will ever play together and answer is yes, but first, they need to finish both of their respective games, but until then, please enjoy the separate fics.**_


	2. Chapter 8

_**A/N: Another chapter of Team RWBY! Just letting you know that I have seen the first episode of season 7, and I am hyped to see what happens next. I hope that this season will inspire me in future chapters. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**_

**Chapter 8: Sequence 2 – Laying Low**

_**January, 1477**_

**After Ezio fulfilled is revenge, he ran back to the brothel, still running on the rooftops as he carefully avoids the guards patrolling on them. A notification appears.**

'_**ARCHERS'**_

'_**On ROOFTOPS, failure to head the ARCHERS' WARNINGS will cause them to ATTACK.'**_

"Of course, there would be guards keeping watch on the roofs," Weiss said, stating the obvious.

"Why didn't we see them in the beginning?" Blake asked.

"Probably because it was the beginning of the game."

"Ooooh. I take it this is one of your experience in playing games." Yang smirked, attempting to tease the heiress.

"Why yes, in fact, it is the normal setting when starting any game." The heiress answered not affected by Yang's attempt, which made her pout in annoyance.

**As soon as the coast was clear, Ezio got down from the rooftop and carefully made his way back to the La Rosa Colta, first meeting Paola upon arrival.**

**Paola gave Ezio a warm hug being glad that he returned safe and sound.**

"**I think it's best if I leave Firenze." Ezio declared as he broke the hug with Paola.**

"Good idea." The Faunus said, remembering how she cut her connections with the White Fang. "Best to leave if you want to have a new start."

The others knew what she meant, and they didn't say anything on the topic.

"**Where will you go?"**

"**My uncle Mario owns a villa near Monteriggioni."**

Ruby gasped in excitement at the revelation of Ezio having an uncle. "He has an uncle?!" The scythe user squeaked, remembering about her and Yang's uncle Qrow.

"Huh, who would have thought?" Yang blinked but smirked, thinking the same as her sister while being happy to know that Ezio still has other family members.

Weiss and Blake smiled, being glad that there are more Auditores to be with his family.

"**You're still a wanted man, Ezio." The brothel owner reminds the wanted fugitives.**

"**What would you have me do, then?"**

"**I've seen posters all across the district." She cups her chin as she thinks for a way to help Ezio. "Tearing them down will help the city forget your face."**

"Not a bad idea." The raven head hummed.

"**No doubt the heralds also incite the public. Bribe them, and they'll speak of other things."**

"Crude… but can't deny its effectiveness." The white head admitted.

"**Or you can hunt those who bear false witness against you. They traded dignity for coin. Their loss would not be mourned."**

Ruby sighed at the last part. "More killing? Really?"

"Well, this game is about assassination Rubes, so yeah, that is the idea." The blondie answered while Ruby just pouted.

"**Do any of these, and you should be free to leave."**

**Ezio, understanding what to do, leaves the brothel and roams the streets doing precisely what he needs to do, reduced his notoriety by following Paola's suggestions, and was free to leave the city after that.**

**A notification appears.**

'_**Checkpoint reached.'**_

'_**Reduce your notoriety.'**_

'_**Remove posters, bribe heralds, or kill officials.'**_

**At that moment, Rebecca contacts Desmond inside the Animus.**

"**I've added a program for tracking notoriety. This little meter will help you know how far you are between notorious and incognito."**

**Just as Rebecca explains, a notification appears.**

'_**WARNING: You are no NOTORIOUS. Guards are on high alert.'**_

'_**Reduce your notoriety.'**_

"Now, that's going to help us a lot in the future," Ruby noted.

"**This will help you know if you should watch your actions. It'll also tell you if the Notoriety level is a part of Ezio's memory or not."**

**As Ezio walks the streets being careful not to be spotted by the guards, he founds a wanted poster of himself nailed on the wall of a building.**

"Oh! Found a wanted poster." The brawler stated as she controls Ezio to the said poster.

**He walks up to and tears it down. A notification appears after he did it.**

'_**NOTORIETY: -25%.'**_

"I see… judging by the reduced percentage after ripping out that wanted poster, Ezio's Notoriety should be now 75%." Weiss deduced as she calculates Ezio's Notoriety levels.

**After tearing down the wanted poster, he continues to walk the streets later he finds a herald speaking out to the audience what has transpired.**

**Ezio walked up to the herald, whispered something to his ears while handing him a small pouch filled with Florins. The herald quietly chuckled then began to inform the people with a lie that the young Auditore gave him. Another notification appears.**

'_**NOTORIETY: -50%.'**_

"Hmm, that's a lot before the last one," Blake noted after bribing the herald then scoffed. "Guess money can turn people around," she says, almost hearing the irony on those words. Weiss scoffed as well having an annoying reminder what money can do to you used in the wrong way.

**After bribing the herald, Ezio sets out to the streets once more, making sure that he is purely incognito. After a moment, he finds an official strolling around the streets, unaware that Ezio has spotted him.**

Ruby wanted to say something, but her sister beat her to the punch.

"I know what you're thinking sis, but c'mon let's just see how this plays out." Ruby opened her mouth but then closed then gave a small nod with a smile signaling the okay for her sister.

**Ezio tales the official while making sure not to be noticed, as he gets closer he readies his Hidden Blade as he got closer he uses his free hand to cover the official's mouth to prevent him from screaming while he uses his other to stab his target on the back performing a silent assassination.**

The girls slightly cringed at the site.

"Is it strange that I'm slowly getting used to this?" Ruby innocently asked her fellow teammates and sister.

"You're not the only one asking that question, Ruby." Her partner answered, also getting the feeling of growing used to the sight of assassination despite it being a game. Both Blake and Yang can't help but agree.

**Ezio walks away as the official slowly gags in pain then drops to the ground dead. Another notification appears after the deed was done.**

'_**NOTORIETY: -75%.'**_

"What a surprise." The heiress scoff as she rolled her eyes unamused by the amount of percentage dropped by the now-dead official. Understanding her position, she knows when people tend to use their status for their selfish gain.

**After losing his notoriety, Ezio Auditore returned to the brothel to meet up with Paola.**

"**Bentornato Ezio. (Welcome back.) Were you successful?"**

"**Yes."**

**After hearing his answer, she turns around and claps her hand twice.**

**Ezio looks at the direction she gestures at, his eyes opening wide at the site. "Madre? (Mother?)"**

The girls perked up at what Ezio said.

**(**_**'Sad Music' **_**Plays)**

The girls slowly get emotional by the music being played in the background, clearly knowing that Ezio's mother and sister will hear the fate of Giovanni and the two sons.

**Ezio looks up to see his mother being assisted by Anneta and sister, Claudia, quickly walking down the stairs. Paola moved away to give the family a moment together.**

"**Ezio! Where have you been?! They wouldn't let us leave." Claudia said as she was excited and relieved to see her brother and embraced him. "And mother... Uch! She hasn't spoken a single word since we left the house." His sister says as she breaks free from their hug and gives another to his mother.**

The girls could only give a sad smile and relief at Ezio's reunion with his remaining family.

"**Father will need to sort things out..." Claudia continued, not noticing the sad look in her brother's eyes as he held their mother.**

After hearing that question, the girls' sad smiles turn into a sad frown braising themselves at what comes next.

"**Where is father? And Federico? And Petruccio?" The only daughter of the Auditore asked her brother but then notices that he was looking away as soon as he broke free from their mother. "Hmmm?"**

"**Something's happened." The brother could only say in a low voice loud enough for her sister to hear.**

"**What do you mean?" Claudia asked confused then had a quick realization in what her brother's word means. "No. It's impossible!" She shook her head as she took a step back, hoping that her brother is wrong.**

"**Claudia..."**

"**No, no, no, no." The sister turned away, not wanting to hear anymore.**

"**I did everything I could, piccina (little one)..." Ezio walked up to her sister as she starts to cry; he held her as he cried into his shoulder.**

All the girls couldn't help but be truly sad at the lost of Giovanni, Federico, and Petruccio.

Weiss and Blake could only give their respects again for their deaths. While Ruby slightly cried a tear as she can't help herself at remembering the loss of her mother, Summer Rose, on the day they heard her passing. Yang notices this and understands what's she's thinking, she hugs her to calm her down, after that they returned to the game.

"**Listen, right now, what matters is getting us all someplace safe. But to do that, I need you to stay focused. Do you understand?" She calmed herself and nodded at Ezio as she broke her embrace with him.**

"**Good. Will you watch over mother for me?" She nodded again, confirming in her brother's request. She walked to her mother, who sadly didn't say a word, too much in shock after everything that has happened.**

**Ezio walked up to Paola. "Then, we are ready. Thank you again for everything."**

**Paola kissed Ezio by the chick "Stay safe, Ezio. Stay vigilant. I suspect the road ahead is yet long."**

**With that note, Ezio and his mother and sister left the brothel and began their journey to leave Firenze. Notifications soon appear afterward, including a Database of Maria Auditore.**

"Oh! We finally get to see the profile on Ezio's mom!" The cookie lover shouted eager to learn more about the said women while the others are also interested in knowing.

'_**"Tomorrow I will make Torta Bolognese. I leave to pick up the eggs and meat from the market and will be back in time to open the bakery as the sun strikes the top of the courtyard. How privileged a life we lead. It is hard to remember on such a day that what is given may also be taken away."**_

_**These are the final lines of **__**Maria**__**'s diaries.**_

_**Born into the powerful **__**banking**__** family, the Mozzi, Maria is one of the most famous historical sources of the time period due to her multi-volume diary, which has been translated by several notable scholars and is on display in the **__**Uffizi Gallery**__** in **__**Florence**__**.**_

_**Now, thanks to the **__**Animus**__**, we know why her diaries ceased. After her husband **__**Giovanni**__**'s arrest, during which Maria was mistreated by Florence's **__**guards**__**, she entered a semi-catatonic state. Cared for by **__**Ezio**__**'s sister **__**Claudia**__** at the **__**Villa Auditore**__**, she remained silent for years until Ezio brought her a bundle of **__**feathers**__** he had collected during his travels, an activity that her youngest son **__**Petruccio**__** once engaged in. Brought back to life by Ezio's gift, her temperament has been improving steadily since.'**_

The girls where sadden and hurt at how a wonderful mother and wife such as Maria had gone through in her life, but soon they where touched in happiness when they read in the last part where Ezio did everything he can to help his mother recover through his youngest brother's memory.

'_**Checkpoint reached.'**_

'_**Escort your family out of Florence.'**_

**Ezio guides his family through the city, not drawing any attention to him or his family as he safely guides them thankfully due to being incognito.**

**A notification appears.**

'_**THROW MONEY.'**_

'_**PRESS button to access the WEAPON WHEEL. Select THROW MONEY.'**_

'_**THROW money to ATTRACT civilians and DISTRACT guards.'**_

Weiss scoffed again with slight amusement in the notification seeing the irony on what money can do depending on how you use it.

**On reaching the city gates, he sees that there are a lot of guards preventing anyone from leaving the city.**

**A profile database on Caravan Travel.**

"Caravan travel?" Ruby asked. "Like a trailer?"

"I'm assuming it would be one of the older forms of transportation." Blake deduced. "Remember, Ezio is in the middle ages."

Ruby nodded having her questions answered, Yang then opened the profile.

'_**REBECCAC84**__**: You should be able to buy a caravan ride to another city.**_

_**Travel in the **__**Renaissance**__** was not the disgusting ordeal it is today. Instead, it was merely terrifying. The countryside was filled with bandits, causing most travellers to move in armed groups called caravans. Anxious voyagers usually sewed valuables and gold into the soles of their shoes or the lining of their jackets.**_

_**Guides called Vetturini were sometimes hired to help plot the route of the caravans and book rooms at local inns, but those carriers were often working with the bandits, just like travel agents today.'**_

"Hmm, it's not that different from our history before the CCT was established," Weiss noted, remembering in Remnant's history that mankind had to take a risk in traveling in long distances not only from bandits but constant Grimm attacks.

"Your right about that." The Faunus agrees with the heiress. "But enough of that, how are we going to get the Auditores out of the city now?"

"We could hire the courtesans nearby." The brawler gestured, pointing at the said group near the gate.

"Or we could throw money at them." The team leader suggested. "Or maybe both!" She finished with a small cheer.

"Okay, let's do that," Yang said with a smirk.

**Fortunately, there is a group of courtesans in the area. Ezio paid a few courtesans to distract the guards while throwing a few Florins that a few got distracted on. The guards seem to enjoy themselves.**

The girls could only stare with dull eyes at the scene as the guards are having the time of their lives.

"Let's try not to do that again…" Yang smirked dropped as she dryly said, gaining a full agreement with the other girls.

**Using that chance, the three Auditore snuck through gates and followed the road leading to Monteriggioni on foot.**

"Why are they traveling to Monteriggioni on foot? Wouldn't take long for them?" Ruby asked.

"Either they don't have the funds to hire a caravan or the travel isn't that long." Her partner deduced.

"**How could this have happened to us…?" Claudia asked with a hint of sadness in her voice.**

"**I don't know." Ezio could answer.**

"**Will we ever be back?"**

"**I don't know."**

**A moment of silence as they traveled through the road.**

"**What will happen to our house?" Claudia broke the silence by asking another question.**

"**I don't know!" Ezio responded in an irritated manner.**

"Yeash… take it easy, we know you have it rough, but you didn't have to snap like that to your sister." Yang said with a huff.

_Meanwhile, on Earth…_

Tython could only scoff at the irony in what Yang said since he knows what will happen to her at the end of Season 3.

_Back to Team RWBY…_

"**Were they..." His sister hesitated in asking but still pushed through. "Were they given a proper burial?"**

The girls blinked at the unexpected question.

"Wait… where they proper are given a burial?" Ruby asked with hoping that the deceased Auditores were given a funeral. A note from Tython appears to her.

'_Don't worry, Ruby, they were given a proper burial. But that's only shown in the next installment.'_

"That's good," Ruby answered, relieved to hear that. "But why the next game?"

'_Now that would be telling.'_

Ruby just a cute pout in annoyance.

**Understanding what his sister meant, Ezio nods. "Yes. They were..."**

**They continued their journey from Florence travel to Monteriggioni, where his Uncle's villa was located, hoping that they could find a safe place to stay for the time being.**

**'**_**Memory Synched: Sequence 2 Complete'**_

"And that ends the second sequence," Yang said as she stretches her arms. "Wanna continue?"

"As much as I wish to continue the game, I believe its best that we do something else for the rest of the afternoon." The white-haired girls offered as she stood up to stretch a bit.

"Your right can't sit around all day just play games." The cat Faunus replied as she stood and checked the time on her scroll. "Oh, we've been playing for like almost two hours."

"Really? Two hours, Huh? Time flies when you're having fun." The blondie stated as she notices that the game console has saved the game and shut itself off. Knowing this, she decides to put down the controller. "We can play again later at night."

"That's a good idea, Yang!" The red theme girl cheered as she stood up along with her fellow teammates. "To be honest I want to try and recreate my own Hidden Blade. After seeing it in action I so want to build one!" She chirped as she got excited about the idea of probably being the first person to make the first Hidden Blade in Remnant like the Assassins.

"Careful Ruby, now you wouldn't want to make Crescent Rose jealous, now would you?" Yang glanced at her sister giving her teasing smirk.

Ruby flushed and glared at her. "YANG! It's not like that! I would never keep my eyes away from my baby!"

The Yang, Blake, and Weiss laughed at the joke then slowly Ruby joined in the laughter.

As the laughter broke slowly broke down, Blake was the first to speak. "So, how are you going to make it?" The raven head asked. "I take it you have a few ideas how it works."

"Honestly, there are a few…" Ruby answered, slightly embarrassed. "I was hoping Tython might give tell me how it's designed. Right Tython?" Ruby asked looking up waiting for their outer world friend to reply.

They waited for a moment, but nothing happened, not letters popping out of fin air where coming.

"…Tython?" Ruby asked again but still no answer.

Getting a bit worried, she was about to call Tython again only to be interrupted by her Scroll, making a message ringtone.

Wondering who it is, she checks her Scroll and her to her surprise; the message was from Tython himself.

"Tython?!" Ruby squeaked in surprised while the others, too, were not expecting they would receive his letters via Scroll.

'_Sorry for the delay. Just testing out my new way of communication to guys through your Scrolls.'_

"Wait, you can contact us with our Scrolls?" Weiss said a bit perplexed by his new way of communication. "Why haven't you done this before?"

'_First, it was the first time I have ever contacted anyone aside from my world, so imagine how difficult that would be.'_

The girls nodded in understanding; they know that communication to other worlds was an incredible achievement in that, but they could imagine how difficult it would be to achieve it.

'_Second, we don't want piles of paper filling up your trash bin all the time, now would we?'_

The girls blinked at the second part, and they glanced at their bin and notice that it is nearly full of all letters that Tython has send them the moment they received the game and console.

"True, this method is better than wasting paper," Blake noted while the others agreed.

_*Ding*_ Another message came from Ruby's Scroll.

'_Now about that, Hidden Blade.'_

Ruby gasped in excitement while her silver eyes began to sparkle. "Tell me, tell me, tell me, Pleeeaaaasssseee teeeeeelllll meeeeeee!" She cries as she jumps up and down in excitement.

Yang and the other just chuckled at their leader's antics. "Ruby! Calm down." Her sister is the voice of reason that made Ruby stop and just chuckled embarrassingly with a sheepish smile.

'_The Hidden Blade is a concealable weapon that is composed of a narrow blade set into a channel on the underside of a bracer or gauntlet. Controlled by a spring-loaded mechanism, the blade can spontaneously extend and retract from its position._

_Like what Leonardo said, during Altaïr's time, the blade initially required the amputation of a ring finger as a means of allowing the blade to be extended should the user clench their fist. But thankfully, during that time, Altaïr redesigned the Hidden Blade so future Assassins would not need to lose their finger._

_As for how you activate the trigger mechanism, the blade would be launched by a pressure switch inside the bracer itself.'_

Ruby took careful notes after reading the design and functions of the hidden blade while the others were fascinated by the simple yet unique design of the blade's history.

After finishing her notes, there was big smile on her face. "Thanks, Tython! With this I can totally make the Hidden Blade." She chirped but then turned to a thoughtful look. "But what about the gun?"

'_You'll have to progress the game if you won't find out more.'_

Ruby pouted but understood then smiled again. "Okay, time I go and buy some supplies for my little project."

"Mind if I join you, Ruby?" The heiress offered. "I wouldn't mind paying everything you need, so you don't worry about the price."

"Woah-ho, now where did that come from?" Yang said with a teasing smirk.

"I see no reason why I shouldn't help my partner," Weiss said with a small smile then turned to a smirk. "And besides, I doubt my father would complain if all that money goes to _charity_ for all the stores we'll be shopping soon."

"Smart," Blake said with a cheeky smirk from herself.

"Then what are we waiting for!" Ruby said as she grabbed hold of her partner. "Bye, Yang, bye Blake we'll see you at lunch."

Figuring out what Ruby was about to do, she looked up to her partner. "Ruby wait, we can just wa-." Before Weiss could finish her sentence, Ruby used her Semblance and turning them into red and white blur as they burst out of their dorm room, leaving behind a trail of red and white rose petals flying behind Yang and Blake.

"Well, that was a thing…" Yang said as she turned to her partner. "So, any plans for the afternoon?"

"I think we should take this time to train," Blake answered.

"Cool, want to do some sparing?"

"Actually… I want to try something else."

"Oh? What's on your mind?"

Blake slightly blushed a bit, fidgeting what she wants to tell Yang. "Do you… want to play hide-and-seek?"

"Hide-and-seek?" Yang blinked at the question. "Why do you- oooohhh… I get what you're saying." Yang then turned into a teasing smirk again.

"Do you want to or not?" Blake gave a narrow glare at her partner but still held the slight blush on her face.

"Sure, sure, I'll play along kitty cat, besides there's also something I want to do while we train."

"And what that be?"

"You'll see." The brawler said as she and Blake walked out of their dorm room.

_To be continued…_

_**A/N: That's the end of Sequence 2. This chapter felt a bit short, so I decided to give Team RWBY some time for themselves. As you may realize, Tython and Triscythe purposely gave the two teams this game so they could grow into better Hunters to avoid the tragedies in their future, multiverse, and whatnot. I hope you look forward to the next chapters.**_


	3. Chapter 9

_**A/N: Been a while since I last did this chapter… but I'm back! I hope you enjoy it!**_

* * *

**Chapter 9: Sequence 3: Welcome to Villa Auditore + Glyph Hunting (4)**

As the afternoon passed, the partners of RWBY both did their fair share of the day.

Ruby and Weiss did a few shopping as they collected and bought the required material for the team leader in her attempt to recreate the Hidden Blade from the game.

Yang and Blake decided to do some training, the Faunus trying to achieve stealth in the middle of public areas while Yang wanted to try something during her free time.

A couple of hours have passed, and Ruby and Weiss are the first to return to their dorm.

"Dorm sweet dorm." Ruby happily chirped as she entered their dorm room with Weiss while they carried a handful of shopping bags from their shopping spree.

"Yes… dorm sweet dorm." Weiss sighed as she puts down her share of the bags as she sat on her bed.

"Awe, don't be like that, Weiss. At least we got something good for all this stuff today." Ruby smiled towards her partner.

"I suppose so." The heiress returned the smile as well.

During their shopping, Weiss looked up her Scroll to search for the best shops around Vale to gather materials for Ruby's project. Upon arrival among those shops, Weiss granted the permission to her leader to not hesitate in what she needs, which Ruby quickly did so happily.

After collecting the required equipment, she needs, albeit it was a lot, which Ruby claims she will need for any trial-and-error, they reached to the counter to pay for it, the cashier, the owner of the shop, was shocked and perplexed at the number of items the two are willing to buy. The owner couldn't help but show an expression saying, 'can you afford this?'

That doubt was cast aside as soon as Weiss showed the amount Lien to the shopkeeper, which surprised him and hesitantly excepted it, but what surprised him, even more, is that she requested the purchased items to be delivered to Beacon which costed extra. The heiress simply smiled as the shopkeeper was happily doing his work as he claimed that it was the first time his shop has earned in one day.

After finishing with their shopping, Weiss insisted that they should buy some take out meal for the team, which Ruby happily agreed.

"Where are Yang and Blake?" Weiss asked.

"Yang texted me that they went out for training," Ruby answered. "They should be back soon." On cue, the dorm room's door opens, and Yang and Blake enter.

"Hi, Yang! Welc-." The young Huntress stopped herself the moment she took a good look at her older half-sister, basically on her treasured hair, which was covered in leaves. Even Weiss was struck speechless at sight with her eyes widen a bit.

"Not a word…" Yang said with a monotone voice as she walks to the bathroom leaving everyone the two in silence while Blake just had an amused smirk on her face.

"Aaaaaah, what happened?" Ruby innocently asked.

"Training." Blake shrugged, not removing her smirk.

"Training?" Weiss echoed with a raised brow?

"Training." The Faunus said, not changing her answer. _'I guess this what happens when you try to mimic a video game stunt without proper practice.'_ She inwardly chuckles. _'At least I got try out my thing.'_

After when Yang came out of the showers, her little sister asked what happened but only to receive the same answer from Blake.

Knowing that she's too stubborn to say anything, they left it like that. After having lunch from the takeaway meal, they resumed back into the game.

"So Rubes any planes on making the Hidden Blade?" Yang asked as they wait for the game to load.

"I'll probably start tomorrow," Ruby answered. "Most of what we ordered is going to be delivered by then."

"How was your shopping, by the way?" Blake asked.

"It was splendid." Weiss answered.

Ruby giggled. "It sure was! I never saw a shop owner cried in joy like that."

"What do you mean?" Yang asked, being curious along with Blake. Weiss simply answers by handing the receipt to them. The moment they looked, their jaws dropped to the ground, and their eyes popped in disbelief.

"That's… a lot of zeros." Blake breathed out, not looking away at the receipt.

"You can say that again…" Yang said, reacting the same way with her partner.

"Oh! The game is starting." Ruby chirped, making the two snap back from their shock. "Can I play this time?"

"Sure, Ruby, it's your turn, after all." Yang said, making Ruby squeal as she held the controller as the game begins.

**The Animus now begins to construct simulating new locations. A large mansion was first built, followed by a large courtyard.**

"My, what a lovely mansion." Weiss praised, looking at the building. "Its design is so… traditional."

"You think that place will be important?" The team leader asks.

"Maybe."

_**Toscana**_

_**1477**_

The ping came from their Scrolls—a message from Tython.

'_Toscana is another word for Tuscany. A region in Italy.'_

"Interesting." Blake said.

**The construction continues as numerous houses with a large stonewall with watchtowers came to be, circling it, showing the inside of a village. Next, the environment outside of was also created, showing a grass field with a few trees along with a road where Ezio and his remaining family are traveling on as they go to the Monteriggioni.**

"There's Ezio and his family!" Ruby happily said.

"That must be their destination, Monteriggioni." Blake deduced.

"**We should be close," Ezio said as he guides his Mother and Sister.**

**Claudia: "Grazie a Dio (Thank God)." Claudia tiredly says in relief, getting tired of walking, none stop from their trip.**

**A notification appears.**

'_**ROADSIDE ASSISTANCE'**_

'_**Escort Maria and Claudia to the Villa Auditore in Monteriggioni.'**_

"Alright! Time to take them to safety." Ruby said as she controls Ezio.

**Ezio and his family continued to Monteriggioni. Along the way, they were stopped by Vieri de' Pazzi, who was accompanied by several guards.**

"Vieri?!" They all shouted in disbelief. "What's he doing here?!" Yang asked.

"It can't be…" Blake muttered, but everyone heard her. "Is he… is he involved in the deaths of Ezio's after and brothers!?"

The girls gasped at that thought. "That bastard," Yang growled as her eyes turned red.

"But why?" Ruby asked with a mixture of sadness and anger.

"I'm not sure, Ruby…" Weiss said, also feeling enraged at the thought. "We can only find out through the story."

"**Buongiorno (Good day), Ezio!" Vieri greeted his rival with a wicked grin on his face as Ezio gestures his sister to take her mother a few steps back. "How could you leave Firenze without saying a proper goodbye?" He finishes with a fake hurt on his face as the guard gathers up behind him.**

The girls growled at the Vieri's personality.

"**Ezio!" Claudia shouts, making the brother look back to see that more guards are surrounding them.**

"Their surrounded!" Ruby shouted.

"**What do you want, Vieri?" Ezio questions him while he gestures his sister to come closer to him along with there mother.**

"**So many things," Vieri says as he lists the number of things with his finger. "A larger palazzo, two new steeds, a prettier bride... oh and yes... your life." He finishes as he draws out his sword and points it to Ezio.**

"Creep." Yang growled, while Weiss narrowed her eyes in rage at the boy, he couldn't help but compare him to some of the wealthier boys in Atlas, always talking about what they have and always complaining in what they don't. It's entirely annoying to hear those useless talks.

**At that signal, Vieri's guards attacked Ezio and his family. A notification appears.**

'_**Defend your family.'**_

"You got this, Rubes?" Yang asker her little sister, she replied by giving a nod and a smirk.

Ruby controls Ezio as he fights back the guards with his Hidden Blade. At first, Ruby slightly panicked that all of the guards would attack, but fortunately, only about two of them attacked. She made sure that Ezio kept a close distance with his mother and sister as he fights off the guards.

"**My condolences for the loss of your father and brothers." Vieri mockingly says with a chuckle as one of the guards attacks Ezio, but his attack was blocked, then Ezio counters with his Hidden Blade and manages to kill him. "What will happen now that there's no one left to help you?" Another guard begins to attack Ezio's family. He quickly dashes to their side, fends off the guard, and kills him. "I have such wonderful things in store for your mother and sister."**

"Does he ever shut up?" Yang growled, getting even angrier at the man. The girls also felt the same.

"**I grow tired of this game. Finish him! And do not spare the women!" Vieri orders his men as they all raised their swords guards advanced on Ezio's family. **

"Oh, sugar cookies!" Ruby squeaked, it's going to get even more difficult at this point.

**However, they were suddenly killed from behind by throwing knives.**

The girls gasped at the sudden change of the scene.

"What happened?!" The team leader shouts. "Are those knives?"

"Reinforcements?" Blake suggested.

"Whoever it is, they came at the right time." Yang said.

"**What sorcery is this?!" Vieri shouts in panic as he looks around his surroundings.**

**An unknown voice laughed, it was deep and a masculine voice that came from beyond Vieri's sight. "Not sorcery, boy. Skill!"**

"**Show yourself!" Vieri shouts as he readies his blade towards the unknown newcomer.**

"**As you wish." The voice simply said as another throwing knife was thrown to Vieri's swords, forcing it out from his hand.**

"What accurate aim!" Blake praises.

**The mysterious man appeared along with other men appeared by Ezio's side, and tossed Ezio a sword. "Here. Use this!"**

"Whoa, he's huge!" Ruby said. Blake blinked, looking at the newcomer she couldn't help but see the close resemblance towards the man and his father, Ghira Belladonna, except this one his human.

"**Kill them! Kill them all!" Vieri shouts in rage. The mysterious man simply smirks as he draws his blade and charges in, now knowing that the tides have turned. Vieri fled while Ezio and the man, along with his allies, dealt with the guards.**

"Coward." Weiss spatted, seeing how Vieri left his men to fight his battle.

'_**Defend your family.'**_

"Alright! Now I can fight even better with a sword!" Ruby cheered as she controls Ezio with his new weapon. "And with the help of these guys."

"Go, Ezio! You too, Ruby!" Yang cheered along with the others for both of them.

**Now holding a different weapon, Ezio was able to properly defend his family along thanks to the assistance of the stranger. With his new sword, he blocks, counters, and strikes down the guards until there were no more left.**

**With the battle over, Ezio walks up to the stranger as he bows his head and hands the sword back to hi with both his hands. "You have my thanks."**

"**Keep the sword, Ezio." The stranger said with a smile as he gestured his hands to him to keep it. Upon a closer look, he is dressed in the flamboyant style of the Italian nobility of the Renaissance and sported long, dark hair that he slicked back neatly. He also possessed a scar across his left eye, which he was blind in.**

"Wow, he looks a bit intimidating…" Ruby squeaked a bit a little afraid of the man's appearance.

'_Wow… he does kinda remind me of dad…'_ Blake was mentally feeling sad as she reminisces the times she is with her father. But then she perked up at the last sentence he said. "Wait, did he just say Ezio's name."

"Mario Auditore?" Weiss suggested.

"**Do I know you from somewhere?" Ezio asks.**

"**Don't you recognize me?" The stranger says with a smirk as he waves out his arms as he introduces himself to Ezio. "It's-a-me, Mario!"**

"Oh! It is his uncle!" Ruby happily said.

"Weren't you just afraid of him just now?" Yang smirked at her sister.

"That's before, and this is now."

"**Uncle Mario?" Ezio sincerely said with a surprising look on his face and was surprised to receive a big bearhug from his uncle that was crushing him.**

"He seems… enthusiastic." The white-haired girl said.

"He seems nice." The brawler smirked, begging to like the uncle's personality.

"Wasn't expecting that…" Blake said as she begins to picture her father having that kind of personality unintentionally. And in that image, she quickly covers her mouth to hold the laughter she was about to let out.

"What's wrong, Blake?" Ruby asked.

"N-No, it's n-nothing." Blake said while he chuckled a bit, earning a few looks from her team.

"**It's been too long, nipote! (nephew) Far too long!" The uncle happily said as he lets go of his nephew but gave a sympathetic look to the boy as he held his shoulder with his right hand. "I heard what happened in Firenze. Terrible. Come, let's get you all away from here."**

The girls felt sad about what has happened to Ezio's family but are happy that he has reunited with another.

**With that, Ezio and his family proceeded towards Monteriggioni with Mario, finally obtaining a sanctuary form Ezio's notoriety in Florence. A notification appears.**

'_**ROADSIDE ASSISTANCE'**_

'_**SYNCHED'**_

"Mission complete." Ruby grinned.

"Now, to have a good look at Monteriggioni." Weiss added.

**The scene now changes of Ezio standing before the gates Monteriggioni, inside his uncle and sister, and mother is waiting for him.**

_**Monteriggioni**_

_**January 1478**_

**A profile Database on Monteriggioni appears.**

"Another profile database," Weiss said. "Let's have a look."

"Right!" Ruby chirped as she opened the profile.

'_**Build in the 13th Century by the overlords of Siena, Monteriggioni was actively involved in defense of Tuscany against Florentine attempts to gain more territory. At the front of this conflict was the Auditore family, who became the city's rulers and protectors. It was the Auditore who constructed Monteriggioni's famous walls, which can still be seen today.**_

_**Although standing in opposition to Florentine desires, the Auditore had cordial relations with the Medici family, mainly due to their collective Florentine roots.**_

_**Monteriggioni successfully withstood attacks from Florence, until in 1554, the city was betrayed. Giovannino Zeti, the keeper of the garrison and a Florentine exile, was allowed to return to Florence in exchange for the keys to the city.**_

_**Extraordinarily, the Auditore were allowed to continue their rule of Monteriggioni under Florentine leadership, showing that the Medici do not forget their friends.'**_

"That is quite an interesting history," Weiss commented. "The Auditores truly have achieved much during their time."

"It is, but its shame what will happen to it after less than a hundred years from its timeline." Blake mentioned.

"But even after everything that happened or will happen, the Auditores still have control of Monteriggioni," Yang said with a smirk. "I don't know how to describe that, but that's pretty incredible."

"Yeah! The Auditores are the best!" Ruby cheered at the never-ending achievement the family has done in the past. Then she starts controlling Ezio again.

**As soon as Ezio approaches them, a notification appears.**

'_**CASA DOLCE CASA'**_

'_**Explore the Villa Auditore with Mario.'**_

'_**Checkpoint reached.'**_

'_**Follow Mario.'**_

"Alright, a free tour of Monteriggioni." Yang grinned. She and the others interested in what's there to see.

"**So, tell me everything!" Mario asks as he guides his nephew, niece, and sister-in-law in the streets of Villa.**

**The streets were somewhat empty, only a very few people walking about, and most of the buildings were boarded up, showing signs that it's empty although there are a few shops open to the people.**

"Huh? Why does the place look so… rundown?" Ruby asked while the others are also surprised at the state of the village.

"Yeah… that place looks like its seen better days." Yang commented.

"Could it be a financial issue?" Weiss guessed. "Or maybe the recent conflict mentioned in the database?"

"Let's just watch and listen," Blake said. "Mario might explain why."

"**They executed father for treason. Federico and Petruccio too. Then they came for me." Ezio sadly said.**

"**Do you know why?"**

"**I have no answers, uncle... Only a list of names taken from a man who wished me dead." Ezio sadly continued as they continued their pace. "I still can't believe they are gone..."**

The girls could only feel sad that they have to listen again to Ezio's tragedy.

"**Don't worry. We will make sense of this." Mario said with a calm and caring voice towards his nephew.**

"Mario really is a good man," Ruby said with a smile. "He's so positive."

"Yeah, makes you wonder what will happen if he meets with _our_ uncle." Yang laughs while Ruby giggles at the idea.

"**I wish I shared your optimism."**

"**Come on, keep pace! We're almost there. I think you will find much to like in Monteriggioni." Mario says, hoping to change the subject to his family.**

"**I thought Monteriggioni was an enemy of Firenze..." Ezio curiously asks.**

"So, the finance issue was one of the problems, including the conflict." Weiss concluded.

"**For now. Next year it will be its friend. The year after, its enemy again. And on and on. I cannot keep track. So I have stopped trying." Mario sighs tirelessly at the ongoing fuse as they continue the tour of the place.**

"Huh? How does that work?" Ruby asks while the rest of her teammates are also confused by that conclusion.

**A notification appears on Mario Auditore's Database.**

"Yay! Now we get to know more about Ezio's uncle!"

'_**Date of Birth: 1434.**_

_**Profession: Condottiero, Noble**_

_**One of several condottieri patrolling the Tuscan countryside, Mario Auditore, played a significant role in the Battle of Anghiari, alerting Micheletto Attendolo to the appearance of several dust clouds over the road which signaled a surprise advance by Milanese troops. Thanks to Mario, the Milanese attack was foiled, and the Florentines won the battle.**_

_**Although Mario sided with Florence in Anghiari, for most of his career, he defended the interests of his hometown Monteriggioni, derailing Florentine attempts to seize Tuscan territory.**_

_**While Mario's younger brother, Giovanni, moved to Florence in 1454 to pursue a career in banking, Mario stayed at the family's villa in Monteriggioni, stating in a letter to Giovanni that he "preferred fighting like a man, to filling out balance sheets."'**_

A ring came from their scrolls.

'_A condottieri is another word for captains, contracted to command mercenary companies.'_

"I see… so not only is Mario the leader of Monteriggioni, but he's also the leader of a mercenary group." Weiss said.

"That would explain the group of men with him when they saved Ezio and his family." The Faunus said.

'_Wow, they're kinda like dad and uncle Qrow.' _Yang thought in her head as she compares her family with Ezio's. The fathers, Tai, and Giovanni, are somewhat retired yet active since there working on their secondary profession. While the uncles, Qrow and Mario, stayed active in their primary occupation. She looks at Ruby, and by the look at her face, she was probably thinking the same thing.

"**These are honest, hardworking people. Our shops may only carry simple goods, but they're well made and dependable." Mario says as they reached towards the broad stairway that leads uphill to the mansion. Interestingly, in the middle of the stairwell, is a stone fountain was in the middle of it, covered in a few vines. On the wall shows the symbol of the Assassins.**

"Look! That's the same symbol from the title screen." Ruby pointed out. "Do you think that's the symbol for the Assassins?"

"Probably." Yang chuckled. "I mean, look at it. It's the shape of a letter 'A,' definitely stands for Assassin."

"**There is a chapel here too. The prete (priest) seems a nice enough fellow, but I've never been much of a believer." Mario continues as they climbed up the stairs.**

"Chapel? Priest? Believer?" Weiss said, raising a brow. "What does he mean by that?" As the heiress asked the question, an alert came from their scrolls.

'_It is one of the countless Religions on Earth, this one being Catholic.'_

"Religion?" Ruby asks before she remembers the word. "Oh! Isn't that a belief of worshipping a god or something?"

"Your partiality right about that, Ruby." Weiss sighed but let the answer go. "So there is Religion on Earth."

"What is Catholic?" Blake curiously asks.

'_I won't go into much detail, but Catholics are those who believe in God. Catholicism is the traditions and beliefs of the Catholic Churches. It refers to their theology, liturgy, morals, and spiritually.'_

"Wow, that sounds deep…" Yang said. "Are you Catholic?"

'_Nah, I'm Christian, it's a similar Religion to Catholic, but the only difference is that being Christian, we have a freedom to worship God, while Catholic is rather strict in their beliefs in God.'_

"That sounds complicated," Ruby commented.

'_Don't get me started about it.'_

"I wonder what it would be like for us to have Religion back?" Yang wondered.

"We may never know." Blake shrugged. "After the Great War, all Religion has been wiped out to keep our kingdoms united. Most of them are pretty much forgotten."

"I wonder what kind of gods we used to worship?" Ruby wondered.

* * *

_Meanwhile, on Earth…_

"Pft! Please…" Tython scoffed at Ruby's innocent question. "You and all of Remnant should be glad that you stopped worshiping the Two Brothers. They may have been the ones to create humanity, but they did a shity job at it, pagan Gods if you ask me."

He chuckles at the irony at the comparison of Assassin's Creed and the RWBY universe. "You girls are the descendant of the Second Civilization, much like Desmond's, despite at what comes ahead you girls can handle it. After all, I wouldn't have introduced you to this game if not."

* * *

_Back to RWBY…_

"Oh, well! Back to the game!"

"**Did you know the Villa Auditore is almost 200 years old? It was built by my great-grandfather, a strange man, who carried all kinds of secrets. Keep your eyes open, and you might discover a few of them yourself..." Mario says with a bit of mystery in his voice. As they continued up the stairs, there was a small stadium in the middle-level of the stairway, probably a place for training or sport.**

"Looks like they have a place for training," Blake commented.

"**With all the fighting that's been going on, this place has started to get a bit rough around the edges. I wish I could do something about it, but I just don't have the time or money to fix things up. Guess that's life, eh?" Mario sighs tiredly at the bitter truth, he said.**

"Life is never easy…" Weiss mutters as she shakes her head, while Yang and Blake also agree with her.

**Two notification appears at the same time.**

'_**EYE ICON'**_

'_**The EYE ICON on Database pop-ups indicates that a GLYPH os on the landmark. Try to find it.'**_

The girls perked up at the first notification. A Glyph has appeared.

"Another Glyph? Alright, another puzzle!" As Ruby cheered, an alert came from their Scrolls.

'_Just to let you know that there is only one Glyph in Monteriggioni.'_

"Oh… well, at least we're one step closer in finishing the Truth."

'_**VILLA AUDITORE'**_

'_**ACCESS DATABASE'**_

"Villa Auditore… I'm guessing it the mansion we first saw in the game." The Faunus deduced. "Open it up, Ruby."

"Got it." Ruby chirped.

'_**REBECCAC84: One of those strange glyphs Shaun mentioned is on this landmark. You should go find it!**_

_**Constructed in 1290, the Villa Auditore is an important medieval predecessor to early Renaissance architecture. The Villa's wonderful symmetry and ordered geometry were a revelation for its time.**_

_**Not only concerned with aesthetics, Domenico Auditore, Ezio Auditore's great-grandfather, designed his home to double as a fortress and training ground, looking out both the city that it protects and the Tuscan plains.**_

_**After a Florentine attack in 1320 left the façade damaged, the present façade was erected, and a painting gallery was added to the interior.**_

_**Domenico was more than just an architect and warrior; he was also a skilled engineer. Recently discovered hidden compartments and rooms with mechanisms blocking entry are several unique features of the building that make it a technological marvel as well as an architectural one.'**_

"Wow, Ezio's great-grandfather did so much in building the Villa for his family and to those that they trust," Ruby said with awe at Ezio's ancestor's achievement.

"Indeed. The Auditores never cease to amaze me." Weiss added feeling the same way with Ruby but also can't help but feel a bit jealous in comparing her family to the young Assassin.

"**Here we are, Casa dolce casa! (Home sweet home.)" The elderly Auditroe says as they reached the Villa. "So? What do you think?"**

"**It's most impressive, uncle." Ezio answers completing the place, although, with a closer look at the mansion, the whole building was covered with wild vines while most the windows are boarded up like the building in streets.**

Weiss sighs. "At the distance, it looked wonderful but up close…"

"As I said, this place has seen better days," Yang repeated herself.

"**She's seen better days, I suppose," Mario answers, probably sensing what Ezio as on the back of his mind. "Believe me, I'd have her shining again... if only I had the time." They stop outside of the entrance of the Villa, signaling the end of the tour.**

"And I'm sure Ezio will be there to help." Ruby smiled.

"**Now that you have had the tour, nipote (nephew), you should go and outfit yourself. My men in the market are expecting you. Return here when you are finished, and we'll begin." Mario says to his nephew.**

"**Begin?" Ezio answers, confused in what his uncle meant by. "Begin what?"**

The girls had a confused look at what Ezio said.

"**I thought you'd come here to train?" The elderly Auditore entirely turns to his nephew with a hint of confusion himself.**

"Train?" Ruby echoed, then turned to her teammates. "Did Ezio mention anything about training?"

"No, no, I don't think he did." Weiss shaled her head along with the others.

"**No, uncle. I came here to escape Firenze – and intend to take my family further still."**

"**But what about your father? He'd want you to finish his work." **

"**What work? My father was a banker." The young Auditore says, growing more confused.**

"**Wait... He did not tell you?"**

"Oh, I see what's going on here," Blake said, realizing the misunderstanding.

"It looks like Mario doesn't know that Ezio knows anything," Yang said.

"This is confusing…" Ruby sighs.

"**I have no idea what you're talking about..."**

"**Ma che mi combini, Giovanni?! (What were you thinking, Giovanni?!) Where to even begin..." Mario growls in his breath, learning of the lack of information that Ezio received. "Go and fetch the gear in the market. It will give me time to think."**

"**But–"**

"**But that's that. We'll talk more later." Mario cuts Ezio off before he could even start. "Some spending money, should you need it. And if you find yourself in need of rest, I've prepared a room for you on the top floor of the Villa."**

**After hearing what Ezio needs to hear, the Animus skips the scene showing that everyone except Ezio is now gone while obtaining 1995 Florins (total of 13672).**

'_**Checkpoint reached.'**_

'_**Visit the blacksmith.'**_

"Well, tours over, time to get to work," Yang said as she stretches her arms.

"Hang on, let's have a find that glyph first." The heiress suggested.

"Okay!" The team leader said as she controls Ezio to have a good look around the Villa.

**Before Ezio could go to the blacksmith, he takes a good look at the Villa Auditore. He spots another one of the glyphs on the upper left side of the mansion.**

"Found it!"

"Good job, Ruby." Blake smiled, while Ruby returned in kind as she takes Ezio to glyph.

**Ezio rushes up to the wall and climbs up to the symbol he uses his Eagle Vision to scan it, leading Desmond into another puzzle.**

"All right, puzzle time!" Ruby smirked. "You don't mind if I try this one?"

"Not at all."

"Good luck, Ruby."

"You got this, Sis."

"Thank you!" Ruby chirped, as she and the others watch the puzzle begins.

"**It's getting easier and easier to hack into Abstergo's mainframe." Sixteen static voice says. "It's like I know what data I'm looking for. Like I've already lived it."**

"It sounds like Abstergo's Animus is beginning to affect him, both positively and negatively," Weiss concluded, feeling sad for Sixteen.

"More on negatively if you ask me." Yang rebuked.

'**Infinite Knowledge'**

As the girls watched, they now see a picture a hut being burned down somewhere in the wilderness of Vietnam while a soldier walking by was holding grenade launcher on his back. With the riddle above it:

'_**It's open Mouth delivers the kiss of death.'**_

"Okay… how does this work…" Ruby mutters to herself as she studies the picture after she reads the sentence above it. _'Hmm… 'Mouth' is printed red, and I can move a small box like a camera.'_

Weiss and the others didn't say a word as they watch their team leader, curious about how she will solve this puzzle.

Ruby narrows her eyes at the sentence, then looks again at the picture. She gasps with a smile. "I got it!" She moves the camera with her controller, then she directs it to the mouth of the grenade launcher of the soldier's back. Immediately the screen changes indicated that Ruby was correct.

"Way to go, Rubes!" The blondie cheered.

"Good job." The Faunus smiled.

"I'm impressed you managed to find the answer out." The heiress said, impressed with her partner, which made Ruby blush and giggle.

The next picture now shows a group of young soldiers in Brest, France 1944, hiding behind a building as they point their guns to their enemies. With the riddle on it:

'_**Leading the Young to their end.'**_

"Are those Child Soldiers?" Blake narrowed her eyes at the picture.

"Looks like Earth doesn't have pleasant histories in wars," Yang said.

"Best that we don't question it," Weiss said.

"Right, now let's see…" Ruby said as she focuses on the screen. "The 'Young' is labeled red… but who is it referring to?" She carefully studies the soldiers and noticed something before smiling, suggesting that she found an answer. "I got it!" She moves the camera to a young soldier's head who is kneeling as he faces his enemies. The screen changes again, showing another one.

"How did you know it was that soldier, Ruby?" Yang asked.

"The riddle mentioned about 'Leading the Young,' I noticed that most of the soldiers were hiding while this one was out in the opening, so I thought he might be the leader." Ruby answers while the rest of her teammates impressed.

"Your getting better at noticing these small details, Ruby." Weiss complimented her.

"Thanks!"

The next picture was a troop in formation, Beaufort, South Carolina, 1862, soldiers holding muskets all lined up as drummers kept their drums while their leaders were in front of them. The riddle saying:

'_**The flames from its throat Poke out their eyes.'**_

"Now, what does that mean?" Yang asked, confused by the riddle.

"Now this one's a bit confusing," Blake admitted as she looked around the picture for clues.

"'Poke' is labeled red, but what is referencing it to?" Weiss said as she scanned around the picture.

"Oh, that's easy!" Ruby simply said, surprising everyone when she moved the camera to the muskets. The screen changes again; having her answer is correct.

"Oh! The musket! That weapon can poke someone's eye or throat out." The white-haired stated the fact.

"Of course, Ruby would figure out something involved with weapons." The blondie smirked, earning the Reaper a blush.

Finally, the next picture was a painting of a budda mediating while humans and demons were by the side of him.

'_**This Monster did not come from man.'**_

"Well, that's no brainer," Yang said. "That brown monster on the right looks like it."

"What's that it's holding?" Weiss asked.

"It looks like a fireball," Blake answered.

"Here, let's have a closer look at it," Ruby said as she moves the camera to fireball, but to their surprise, the fireball reveals itself that the fireball is another Piece of Eden, dubbing it Piece of Eden 4 – Apple.

"It's another Piece of Eden!" Ruby points out.

"Wasn't expecting that," Weiss commented.

After that, the girls got the code to unlock another video clip.

"Okay, now that's over with time to head back to the main story." The Faunus suggested.

"Yup! That puzzle was enjoyable." Ruby smiled as she went back to controlling Ezio.

**Ezio climbs down from the Villa and heads to the blacksmith, recalling that he saw an open shop when they reached the stairway. The moment he arrived at the shop, a notification appears.**

'_**Buy a pair of greaves and a dagger.'**_

"Okay, Mr. Blacksmith, what do you got for us," Ruby said as she begins buying the required stuff for Ezio.

**The young Auditore interacts with the shop and looks through the items. The Leather Greaves cost 1140 Florins while the Dagger is 475 Florins. Ezio purchased the pieces while the shopkeeper thanks him. With the additional armor, his health bar increases, and the extra weapon gives him a variety of fighting styles to choose from.**

'_**Weapons unlocked in the Villa Auditore.'**_

"Looks like we can purchase weapons now," Blake mentioned.

"Sweet, now Ezio up and ready to go!" Yang cheered.

'_**Checkpoint reached.'**_

'_**Visit the doctor.'**_

"Next is the doctor?" Weiss said confusingly.

"Probably to get medicine," Blake suggested.

**After finishing his business to the blacksmith, Ezio walks further down the street to meet up with the doctor's shop. As soon as he reaches it, a notification appears.**

'_**Buy medicine.'**_

**The medicine only cost 75 Florin. With the small medicine pouch that Ezio has, he is only limited to carrying five at a time. He did not hesitate to fill the bag.**

"So we have a small pouch to carry an amount of five medicine." Ruby pointed out.

"Well, at least we don't have to worry about Ezio being fatigued when he gets injured." Her partner added.

'_**Checkpoint reached.'**_

'_**CASA DOLCE CASA'**_

'_**SYNCHED'**_

"Another section complete." The heiress said with a smile.

"Yup! Better head back to Villa now." Ruby said, earning a nod from her teammates.

**After finishing with both his task, he then returns to the Villa. He steps inside the entrance to see both his mother and Claudia.**

"There's Maria and Claudia." Blake pointed out.

**He walks up to them to speak to them.****"Don't worry, we're only staying here for a little while."**

"**I don't like it here," Claudia said. "I want to go home."**

"But there's nothing to go back to." Yang bluntly says.

"Yang!" The younger sister snapped to her older.

"What? Even if their home is back in Firenze, its not safe for them anymore."

"**I know." After speaking with them, they both retired back inside the Villa, leaving Ezio by himself.**

"Let's go find Mario." Weiss sighed, can't help feeling sorry for their pain along with the others.

**He takes this time to look for his uncle for answers. He looks around the Villa while he did enjoy the designs of the inside he was able to find a room that had a desk in the middle of it and two shelves that contained lots of books. This was probably Mario Auditore's study room, and the said man was inside.**

"This must be Mario's study." The heiress says, impressed by its appearance and design. "His study room far more impressive than my father's."

"How so?" Blake asks curiously.

"For starters, Mario's study holds more… the classic and traditional view, which gives it a sense of historical value to it. And secondly… it's much more bright and colorful than ours." Weiss went silent after saying that last part, which made the others a bit worried for her.

She slightly stiffed when she felt an embrace from her side. She looked to find that it was her partner, hugging her while giving her a warm smile. Weiss smiled in return, not before gently pushing her away. "Just keep playing, you dolt." The team leader just giggled while the other chuckled.

"**Salute (Hello), uncle. I did as you asked." Ezio greeted him.**

"**And quickly too. Ben fatto! (Well done!)" Mario complimented him. "Now let's teach you how to fight."**

"**No. As I said, we are leaving." The young Auditore states clearly not changing his mind.**

"Hm, didn't take Ezio to be this stubborn," Weiss noted.

"He just wants his family safe." Yang shrugged; she would have done the same as well. "I don't see anything wrong with that."

"**Ezio! You barely held your own against Vieri. You won't survive a week on the road. If you want to leave – so be it. But at least do so armed with the skills and knowledge necessary to defend yourself." Mario said, urging his nephew. "If not for me, for your mother and sister."**

"He's got a good point there," Blake commented.

"**Fine." Ezio reluctantly agreed.**

"**Ottimo! (Very good!)" Mario said pleased with the answer.**

**A notification appears.**

'_**PRACTICE MAKES PERFECT'**_

'_**Learn how to fight from Mario.'**_

"Alright, training time!" Ruby cheered.

"Can't wait to see what kind of training they would do," Yang smirked eager to watch.

"Oh! I just remembered Desmond's is going to use this chance to use the Bleeding Effect of Animus to start his training." Blake reminded everyone.

"Yes, I nearly forgot about that." Weiss perked up at that fact. "A shame we don't have that kind of training."

"Even if we do have the Animus, we already did our fair share of training, so I guess its already too late for us?" Yang shrugged.

**The scene now cuts to Ezio standing inside a stadium ring with another man, possibly one of Mario's men.**

'_**Checkpoint reached.'**_

**Ezio began his training and respected Mario's request and performed sessions every day guided by his uncle. While training, Mario educated Ezio about the Templar and the Assassin Orders and their continued war against one another.**

"**You can swing a sword, to be sure. But offense alone will not carry a battle. You must survive long enough to strike. I will teach you how to dodge." Mario lectures his nephew as he stands outside of the ring.**

"That's true." Weiss nodded in approval. "You can't win a battle if you mostly keep using offense."

"You should learn something from this, Yang," Blake said to her partner.

"What's that suppose to mean?!" The blond shouted.

"No offense Sis, but you always do have a streak of attacking head first, Semblance or not," Ruby said, earning a mock betrayed look from Yang, which later she later pouts and watches the screen. Inwardly she knows that there right. Maybe watching this might give her some ideas.

'_**LOCK ON'**_

'_**Press (Button) to LOCK ON to a TARGET.'**_

"**You said my father was more than just a banker?" Ezio asks his uncle.**

"Hang on, Ruby looks like we're going to get some answers," Blake said, making Ruby stop controlling Ezio for a moment.

**Mario sighs. "No use dancing around it, I suppose. Your father was an Assassin, Ezio."**

"We pretty much figured that out," Ruby said.

"**I told you before: my father was a paper pusher." Ezio nearly shouted, denying that his father is a murderer.**

"He looks a bit angry…"

"Probably because he does not want to accept that his father is no stranger to killing people," Weiss stated, understanding what Ezio's going through since she once denied the harsh rumors of what's happening inside her family.

Even Blake understood as she clenched her hands into a fist at how she remembers the White Fang has changed over the years.

"**No." Mario shakes his head. "He was born and bred to kill."**

"**I find this difficult to believe." The young survivor says, still not believing in all this nonsense.**

"I bet anyone would," Ruby commented.

"**What of the list you carry?" Mario pointed out. "Do you think it's merely a catalog of debts? It holds the name of those responsible for your father's murder."**

The girls waited to hear more. But they noticed that the conversation has now ended.

"Aw, what?! It was starting to get good! Why did it stop there?" Yang wondered, while a bit disappointed.

"As disappointing as it is, I suppose that it shows that we should progress the game we want to know more," Weiss sighed, understanding her fellow teammate.

**Hearing enough, Ezio begins his training. **

'_**QUICKSTEP'**_

'_**When LOCKED ON TO an enemy, PRESS (Button) to QUICKSTEP, USE (Button) to influence the direction.'**_

'_**Quicksteps performed: 0/3'**_

"Quickstep…" Ruby hummed at the word then looked at Blake. "Isn't that same with your Semblance?"

"I suppose it is, but my Semblance: Shadow just gives me a sudden boost of speed when my clone takes my place, so it's not a physical skill in a sense," Blake explains, earning a nod of understanding from the red huntress.

**Ezio readies himself without his weapons as his sparring partner charges at him with his sword. The moment he was about to attack, Ezio quickly steps away and keeps his distance.**

'_**Quicksteps performed: 1/3'**_

"Yes!" Ruby cheered. "And on the first try too!"

"It's not fancy, but I can see how you can use it to follow-up a counter." Yang admittingly said.

"Admitting it's a good idea to learn this?" Blake teasingly grinned.

"Yup!" The blond smirked, making her partner pout not getting a reaction out of it.

**He learned how to quick step after some time.**

'_**Quicksteps performed: 3/3'**_

'_**QUICKSTEP SKILL LEARNED'**_

"Okay! Now Ezio knows how to protect himself." Ruby happily said.

**Time has passed, and Ezio is once again back on the ring for another round of training.**

"**Bene (Good), I've taught you how to avoid your enemy's attacks. Now you'll learn how to turn them to your advantage!" Mario proudly said to his nephew.**

"**All this talk of Assassins and Templars. It reeks of fantasy." Ezio says.**

"What? They skipped the part of the list of names?" Yang raised a brow.

"The Animus most of skipped that part and primarily focused on the training instead." Weiss deduced.

"At least their talking more about the Assassins and Templars at this point," Ruby added.

"**Like something from an old parchment covered in arcane writing, perhaps?" Mario said, mentioning the parchment that Ezio obtained to repair his father's Hidden Blade.**

The girls gasped. "That's right! I nearly forgot the parchment that Ezio used to restore Ezio's Hidden Blade."

"Leonardo restored it." Weiss corrected her.

"Right, Leonardo."

"So, the parchment holds a deeper meaning then…" Blake says, interested in it now.

"**How did you know...?"**

"**You have your father's blade." Mario simply answers. "I figured you'd have the Codex page he was holding as well."**

"Codex?" The girls echoed.

"**Codex?" Ezio confusingly asked.**

"**Sì. A guide to the inner workings of our order - its origin, purpose and techniques. Our creed, if you will." Mario explains as he tells him more about both the Codex and the creed. "Your father believed the Codex contained a powerful secret. Something that would change the world. Perhaps it's why they came for him..."**

"Whoa… so it's like an instruction manual for the Assassins." Yang said in awe.

"I wonder what this secret this codex has?" Blake wondered.

"**Assassins, Templars, Codex pages..." The young Audiotre shouts in frustration before sighing. "This is a lot to take in."**

"**You need to open your mind, Ezio. Always remember: Nothing is true, Everything is permitted."**

The girls raised a brow at that sentence. "Nothing is true… Everything is permitted?" Yang echoed, wondering the meaning of those words.

"That sounds rather… cynical." Weiss says, trying to find the right words for it.

"After listing to Mario, I doubt he would say something like that," Blake commented. "I'm sure it has a deeper meaning to it."

An alert came to from their Scrolls.

'_Nothing is true; everything is permitted. It is the Maxim of the Creed. The phrase was created during the 11th century by Hassan-i Sabbāh, the first recorded leader of the Assassin Order.'_

"What does Maxim mean?" Ruby asks as she tilted her head.

"It means expressing a general truth."

"Oh."

'_A bit of spoiler, but it's better if you understand its meaning. To say that nothing is true, is to realize that the foundations of society are fragile, and that we must be the shepherds of our own civilization. To say that everything is permitted, is to understand that we are the architects of our actions. And that we must live with their consequences, whether glorious or tragic.'_

The girls are awed by how deep the meaning of the words held for the Assassins during Ezio's time, probably even more in Desmond's.

"Wow… I knew the Assassin are the good guys even though they're killing the bad guys, but I never thought they would have such a deep belief." Ruby said in awe as her eyes sparkled.

"For a group of killers, they really do take their ideal to heart." Yang compliments the Creed.

"The Maxim can be described differently," Weiss commented, but like the others, she can hold respect to the Creeds belief. "Though, we now have a better understanding of their goal."

Blake stayed quiet after learning more about the Assassins and how she is comparing it to White Fang. True, the current WF is no stranger in killing people since now they are considered a terrorist group. Yet, the Assassins are nothing like that. They are responsible for their actions, and they are no terrorist group. They only target those who bring misfortune to all those around them. They're probably even shouldering the blame for the lives they have taken. The Faunus could only frown in sadness as she thought about all this. _"Why can't the Fang be like them?"_

**After Ezio finished talking to his uncle, he begins his training.**

'_**COUNTER KILL'**_

'_**HOLD (Button) and PRESS (Button) when your enemy attacks to COUNTER KILL.'**_

'_**Counter kills performed: 0/3'**_

"Now it's counter-attacking now, huh? Okay, let's do it!" Ruby said as she controls Ezio.

**Ezio readies himself with his swords as he lowers himself in a defensive stance as his sparring partner holding a knife comes up at him.**

**The moment his foe attacks, Ezio blocks it with his sword, then he kicks between the legs, staggering him in pain, then Ezio follows up with an attack, but the man mages to block it.**

Yang laughs at the scene. "Ouch! Now that's gotta hurt!" She said while the others winced at the pain.

"Who would do something like that in a fight?" Weiss skeptically said.

"I think Coco did the same thing to a Beowolf during the Breach," Ruby said, earning a surprised look from both Weiss and Blake while Yang just laughed even harder.

'_**Counter kills performed: 1/3'**_

**The foe attacks again, but Ezio blocks still and counters with a hook punch on the face, then he followed up with a sword strike. His partner blocked the attack, though.**

"That's a nice counter," Yang commented after she calms down from her laughing. "If you manage to hit a solid blow on the jaw, you can temporally stun them."

**He repeats the counter, thus finishing his training.**

'_**Counter kills performed: 3/3'**_

'_**COUNTER KILL SKILL LEARNED'**_

**The Animus fast-forwards again, showing Ezio back in the ring for another round.**

"Another skip," Blake said as they wit for another talk from Mario but got nothing.

"Looks like there's nothing on this one." Ruby sighs, hoping to learn more about the Creed.

'_**TAUNT'**_

'_**When LOCKED ON TO an enemy, press (button) to TAUNT them.'**_

'_**Taunts performed: 0/3'**_

"Taunting? Now that's just silly?" Weiss shook her head at the thought.

"But it does have its effects if you know how to use it." Blake comments.

**Ezio guarded himself as his foe approaches him, then he begins to taunt him.**

"**I hate these awkward moments." "Should you come to me, or should I come to you?" "Let's finish this." Ezio kept taunting his foe as he gestures his hands to him, gaining enough attention for his sparring partner to focus mainly on him. In the end, he finishes his training.**

The girls couldn't help but giggle at the taunts, granted some of them would agitate their enemies.

'_**Taunts performed: 3/3'**_

'_**TAUNT SKILL LEARNED'**_

**Another time skip happens, and once again, Ezio is inside the ring.**

"**You're making fine progress, Ezio! Today I'm going to teach you how to position yourself in battle. Where you stand and how you move, make all the difference." Mario says as the Animus temporarily makes a skip.**

"Ha! He sounds like dad." Yang chuckles.

"Yeah, even Uncle Qrow taught me all that." Ruby giggled at the memories of their training.

"**Don't think I haven't seen you picking apart my library. I trust you believe me now?"**

"Hm… so the Animus skipped passed the point when Ezio investigates his family and Creed," Weiss says.

"**Yes." Ezio said as he excepted the truth. "My father was an Assassin. But why the need for such secrecy?"**

"Obviously, to protect his friends and family." Blake answers.

"**Are you familiar with the Templars? One of several Knightly orders formed during the Crusades." Mario asks his nephew. "History teaches they were disbanded nearly 200 years ago in France. Only they weren't. Merely pushed underground where they continued their nefarious work."**

"Interesting… so the Templars were once known throughout the world, but at some point, they disbanded, yet that was all just a rouse so that they quietly grow in the shadows." Weiss deduced.

"Two hundred years…" Yang echoed. "These Templars are just as dedicated as the Assassins."

"No surprise there… I mean, they did change their name to Absertgo in Desmond's time." Blake added.

"**What work?"**

"**The Templars seek dominion over man. And we, the Assassins, are sworn to stand against them."**

"An endless battle through the ages," Ruby noted, feeling a bit sad that the fight has not stopped up to the Modern Times.

"**Was Uberto one of them?"**

"**Yes."**

"**And the other names on my father's list?"**

"**Templars as well."**

"**That means Vieri..." The young Auditore growled upon realization.**

"**Just like his father, Francesco. Likely the entire Pazzi family."**

"That would explain the rivalry they have against each other," Weiss commented.

"Talk about a family feud, huh guys?" Yang punned, earning a groan from her fellow teammates.

"**It would explain many things..." Ezio snorts at the irony of it all.**

As soon as the girls noticed that there is nothing left to talk, Ruby controls Ezio again.

**After finishing his talk with his uncle, Ezio begins his training again.**

'_**ESCAPE'**_

'_**When LOCKED, HOLD (button) and HOLD (button) while moving away from your enemy to quickly EXIT a fight.'**_

'_**Escapes performed: 0/3'**_

"Running away from a fight?" The brawler raised a brow.

"I don't actually see anything wrong with that," Weiss said, seeing the logic in it. "There are some battles even we can't win against, better to escape, and survive to live another day."

**As Ezio readied himself in his battle stance as soon as his opponent came up to him and he prepared himself for Ezio to attack, but only for the young Auditore to use this opportunity and escape by dashing away, stunning his foe from the action.**

"Oh! That's actually pretty smart." Blake comments. "You pretend that you're serious about fighting against your foe, only you escape from your enemies, leaving them flabbergasted."

Yang laughed at that thought. "Okay… I can accept that strategy. The only regret is not being able to see the looks on their faces."

**He repeated this action more than three times, which completed his training.**

'_**Escape performed: 3/3'**_

'_**ESCAPE SKILL LEARNED'**_

**The Animus time skipped again, leaving Ezio on the ring once more, only this time Mario was now his sparring partner.**

"Another time skip," Ruby said. "What's next?" The moment she said that, her eyes widen along with her team. With good reason

'_**Defeat Mario.'**_

"Oh-ho! Now that's a challenge." Yang smirked, interested in the fight.

"Time for Ezio to put everything he learned to the test," Blake says as she too is interested.

"You got this, Ruby?" Weiss asked her partner.

"Do I?" Ruby says, smirking at her partner. Weiss blinked at that response only to remember that same question back in the initiation.

Weiss smirked back at her. "Do you?"

"Yes, I do!" She answered back with a grin, then begins to control Ezio.

**Ezio readies himself as Mario charges in after him. Ezio attacks with his sword while his uncle blocks his attack.**

**Mario then retaliates, but Ezio blocks the sword away then continues his attack. He was successfully inflicting damage on him.**

**Mario stands his ground and strikes Ezio but manages to parry the attack. He strikes again, but this time Ezio counters by blocking the sword, then kicking Mario in the crotch, stunning him as Ezio stikes, but Mario manages to prevent it with his sword.**

"Mario's tough," Yang said while she watches the fight.

"But thanks to all the training Ezio's done, he's definitely got a chance," Blake commented.

**Ezio continues his barrage of sword strikes not giving his uncle the time to breathe, until finally, the Animus skips again, signaling Ezio's victory in the swordfight.**

"I did it!" Ruby breathes out.

"Good job Ruby!" Her partner congratulates her.

"You showed him, Rubes." Yang cheered for her little sister while Blake claps for her.

"**Well done nipote (nephew)!" Mario happily says to Ezio, taking a few breaths after finishing his nephew's match. "You've really come into your own."**

"**Thank you, uncle, for all you have given me." Ezio smiles as he places his hand on his uncle's shoulder.**

"**You're family! Such is my duty and my desire!"**

"Yeah! There's nothing more important than family." Ruby says with a smile, while Yang gives her a big hug.

Weiss thought back at her family, though she shows no love for her father, she still holds love for her older sister and mother, as for her younger brother… she knows that she hasn't paid many interactions, but she could tell that there are a few hints that he was slowly turning like their father. A thought she should look upon later.

Blake could only frown in sadness again, in all her time working in the White Fang led by Sienna Khan and working with Adam Taurus, she has not once interacted or contacted her family. She could only imagine how worried they might be for her.

"**I'm glad you had me stay."**

"**Good! You've reconsidered leaving!"**

**Ezio, however, responds by looking away then turning back to Mario. "We sail for Spain in three days..."**

This surprised the girls. Ezio is still planning to leave?

"He is still planning to leave?" Ruby said skeptically.

"He must really value his family that much," Weiss commented.

"**But, nipote (nephew), I have given you these skills that you might be better prepared to strike against our enemies..."**

"**And if they find me, I will."**

"**You want to leave, Ezio? To throw away everything your father fought and died for? To deny your heritage?" Mario says as he begins to get angry towards Ezio. "Fine! Come vuoi. Arrivederci e buona fortuna. (So be it. Goodbye and good luck.)" Stubbornly, Mario stormed out of the training ring and into the villa.**

The girls could only watch taken back at how Mario snapped like that and left.

"Why is he so angry?" Ruby asked, confused at how Mario would act like this.

"I thought he said he would respect his choice after he trained him," Yang said, remembering in what Mario told Ezio before his training.

"Something must've happened during the time skip while Ezio was training," Blake suggested.

**Ezio tried to call him back. "Uncle, wait!" Ezio then talked to a mercenary beside him. "Why is he so upset?"**

"**How can he not be? Vieri has been harassing us since you first arrived. To be expected, I suppose. Given his heritage..." A mercenary said who was watching the scene.**

"Vieri has been causing trouble ever since Ezio came?" Weiss narrowed her eyes at the name.

"How long has this been going?" Yang wondered. Then an alarm came from their Scrolls.

'_It has been 15 months since Ezio and his family have arrived in the Villa Auditore.'_

"Fifteen months?!" Blakes shouts in shock. Even the others have were shocked by that revelation. "Ezio has been training for more than a year while Vieri was harassing them."

"I underestimated the Animus," Weiss commented. "I knew it would take years of training in a matter of minutes, but I didn't think it would be like this."

"Yeah… but I can understand why Mario was angry… but he didn't need to snap at his nephew like that." Ruby mutters, not remembering when her uncle ever snapped at her like that.

'_**Checkpoint reached.'**_

'_**Go to Mario.'**_

Yang sighs. "Better find Mario Rubes."

"Right."

**Ezio walked into the villa to find his uncle, but could only find one of his mercenaries, Orazio. **

"Hey, it's the same guy," Blake said. Then the alarm ringed again.

'_That's Orazio, one of Mario's mercenary men.'_

"Oh, Cool." Yang simply said.

"**Uncle!" Ezio called out but no response. He then walks up to the mercenary. "Where is everyone?"**

"**They ride for San Gimignano to slay that snake, Vieri." Orazio said.**

"Another Assassination mission?" Ruby asks.

**A notification on Vieri de' Pazzi's Database appeared.**

"Looks like we are going to have another update like Uberto," Blake said.

"Let's see what kind of reason we should let Ezio kill him," Yang said.

"I'm not going to like this, am I?" Ruby commented.

"I doubt anyone will," Weiss reassured her partner, as she opens the database.

"**Vieri de' Pazzi," Shaun announced from outside the Animus. "The youngest member of the 2nd most notorious Florentine banking family, this kid knew how to burn right through his father's money."**

"**Outside of spending scores involving weaponry, exotic animals, and clothes, he was fiercely competitive. Vieri hosted races of all kinds, boating, horseback riding, running. All of 'em rigged, of course. And get this: if, through some amazing stroke of luck he ever lost, he'd invite the winner's entire family over for a victory dinner."**

"**And serve them a meal to die for."**

The girls could gasp in horror at the end. They all know that Vieri was a snot-nosed spoiled rich kid who would do anything to get what he wants. But this… this was far crueler of anything they can think of.

"How… how can there be anyone like him act this way?" Ruby said as she trembles in both sadness and anger.

"At least Uberto had a reason to kill…" Yang growled as her eyes turned red.

"That spoiled brat is going to get what's coming to him." Blake hissed.

Weiss didn't say anything. She only glared at the screen while she kept her thoughts to herself. She couldn't help compare a frightening view between Vieri and her younger brother Whitley since his close connection with Jacque. She decided to have a proper talk to Winter regarding this, to make sure there would never be another Jacque in Remnant.

"**I wish to join them." Ezio says.**

"**You'll find what you need at the stables." The mercenary said.**

'_**PRACTICE MAKES PERFECT'**_

'_**SYNCHED'**_

'_**Before leaving, go check on Maria.'**_

"That's a good idea, can't leave without saying goodbye," Yang said as she calmed down.

"Yeah, let's do that," Ruby said as she controls Ezio again.

**Before departing to Tuscany, Ezio entered back in the villa and went up the second floor where his uncle had given them their rooms. He began one of them and paid a visit to his mother and sister. His mother was next to a large bed on her knees and praying while his sister can only look at their mother in worry.**

"There they are," Blake said ut looked confused at what Maria is doing. "What is Maria doing." An alarm came from their Scrolls.

'_Maria is Catholic. This is the way we pray to God.'_

"That's curiously interesting," Weiss commented.

"**Ezio, look at her. I still can't get her to talk! She spends all day and night in front of those feathers Petruccio used to collect. She can't let him go. I don't know what to do."**

"**Don't worry. She'll come back to us, I know it." Ezio says to her sister with a caring voice.**

The girls could only watch in pity at what has become to Maria. But Weiss was hit even harder at this. Again she couldn't help compare one of her family members in this game. When she has the time to talk to Winter, she and her should find a way to reconnect with their mother.

"Poor Maria… she's been traumatized." Yang watched, looking sad at her.

"At least Ezio is positive in helping her," Ruby said with a sad smile.

'_**FEATHERS'**_

'_**Place collected FEATHERS into the CHEST in Maria's room.'**_

"The feathers?" Blake tilted her head. "Come to think about it; we have been collecting them around."

**Ezio walks up to a chest by the wall of the room. He opens it and places all of the feathers he could gather.**

'_**FEATHER CHEST'**_

'_**18 of 100 feathers collected.'**_

Ruby gasp. "Do you think this is how Ezio will help her recover?"

"Definitely!" Yang said with a smile. "We may not know what Petruccio was planning with those feathers, but the least we can do is honor it in the end."

"I agree." Blake nodded, smiling. "Let's find them all."

Weiss smiled as she agreed with her friends while at the same time, she couldn't help but feel slightly jealous of the Auditores. Their families are both similar in a way, both being successful, but the real difference was that the Auditores are truly loved while her's was fragile. Oh, how she would wish her father was someone else like Giovani rather than Jacques.

**After finishing his greeting, Ezio left the villa and rushed to stables just out of the walls of Monteriggioni. He then walked up to one of the horses.**

'_**HORSE'**_

'_**PRESS (button) or (button) when next to a horse to RIDE it.'**_

'_**HORSEBACK RIDING'**_

'_**USE (button) to STEER your horse.'**_

"Nice! We can catch up to Mario now." Yang grinned.

**Ezio mounted on his horse then charged straight to where his uncle has gone to. Now fully ready to embrace his legacy as an Assassin.**

"Okay! Let's kick some butt!" Ruby shouted while her fellow teammates cheered.

_To be continued…_

_**A/N: Halfway done with the sequence.**_

_**Next update: Railgun Girls watches STAR WARS The Force Eternal (Chapter x3)**_


End file.
